Is It a Good Thing
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: "As he stared at Kendall as he slept all the emotions came flooding back and it made Logan wonder why he did what he did." rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Logan placed his hand on the roof of the car for support as he furiously bounced up and down. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan as the stranger he met exactly eight minutes ago slammed into him with the beat of the song they were blasting from the car radio. This had become a common occurrence for Logan. It went from a onetime experiment, to a once in a blue moon thing, to a social activity, to going out every weekend to fulfill the aching need.

Steve or Tom or whatever his name was wasn't the first guy Logan let fuck him tonight and he wasn't going to be the last. That's why Logan liked the guys who were too lazy to bring him back to their apartment. He had more time to find guys who wanted him because Logan needed to be wanted.

"That's right bunny, take my cock you know you love it." Logan placed his hand on the red head's shoulder and frantically swirled his hips as he felt his orgasm approaching. He was right there he just needed a little more. Logan let out a groan and tightened his grip on their shoulder.

"Come on baby you can do better than that." Logan gripped his hair and moved his hips back in forth. He was too caught up in his own pleasure to notice the red head give him a mischievous smirk. The stranger wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and forcefully pushed him forward so Logan was lying between the two front seats. Logan immediately started screaming his pleasure to the world as the red head buried his head in Logan's chest and gave him all he had. His arms were wrapped tightly around Logan's waist as he pounded into him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin were drowned out as Do it Like a Dude played loudly on the radio.

When Logan couldn't take it anymore his back arched and he cried out as he forcefully came. The red head gave him a few more hard deep thrusts before he emptied into Logan's waiting body. They laid against each other for a few minutes in order to catch their breath. Once they gained back their composer Logan pushed the stranger off of him and grabbed his clothes. He didn't say a word to him as he got dressed and climbed out of the car. He ran his fingers over his shirt before checking the time on his phone. It was only ten o'clock. The night was still so young and he'd already fucked twice. The first guy was in a van and this guy had a pickup truck.

Logan often wondered if they planned for this. He never had to do a guy in a compact car. Logan waved goodbye to the red head and walked back towards the club. He passed several bouncing cars on his way but it didn't faze him. Nothing fazed him anymore he was used to it. He was used to coming to these kinds of clubs to get the physical contact he so desperately craved. If the one person he loved the most wasn't going to notice him then he might as well find ten guys who will.

Logan gave a nod to the bouncer as he walked in. He wasn't sure if he should feel bad or special about the fact that the bouncer knew him. He walked over to the bar and ordered a rum and coke on the rocks. The one good thing about being a regular meant they didn't card him anymore. He didn't have to worry about them finally noticing the fake ID. This again made Logan wonder if it was truly a good thing.

Three months ago Logan would have called you crazy if you told him he was going to go to a gay club every weekend for drunken hook ups. He would have laughed in your face if you told him his love for his best friend would drive him insane. He would never believe that he was the type of person who would let out all his sorrows and frustrations out with a rough fuck with a stranger.

But Logan was different now. Before he was the type who was afraid of risks. Before he would be to worried that his friends would catch onto his lie; that they would find out that he really wasn't at the weekly star gazing overnight club meeting. Before Logan would have been afraid that they would smell liquor on him when he finally returned home. Logan wasn't afraid of that anymore and for the third time; was that really a good thing?

Logan placed the empty glass back down and waved the bartender away when he offered Logan another drink. He scanned the dance floor a few times watching as the mass of bodies moved together. Dancing today was like sex on the dance floor and he loved it. He could remember each time a slow grind turned into a furious orgasmic dry hump. It was a mix of gay guys and girls who didn't want to deal with guys hitting on them all night. With a girl getting fingered by her boyfriend thrown in. Logan often wondered how the girls convinced there guys to go to a gay club with them but he figured they had the same idea as the other random girls here. They were tired of getting hit on.

Logan however was not tired of getting hit on. When he noticed a figure sit down next to him he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Hey muffin. What's your name?" Logan couldn't help but chuckle as he turned to the muscular and hot brunette next to him. The many nicknames guys came up for him was hilarious. Muffin, doll, cupcake, bunny; Logan figured they did it to avoid shouting the wrong name. After a while Logan started doing it too.

"Logan. What's yours baby?" The brunette noted Logan's sensual tone and smirked knowing were this conversation was headed.

"Jackson." Jackson stood up and offered his hand to Logan. "Let's see your moves muffin." Logan smirked and grabbed Jackson's hand. When they pushed themselves to the center of the dance floor Jackson ignored all the common pleasantries and began grinding deeply into Logan's ass to the music. Logan reached his hands back and ran them through Jackson's hair as he moved his hands over Logan's chest and stomach. When he firmly gripped Logan through his jeans the fun began. Logan moved his butt up and down staying with the beat. He made sure to rub in all the right places to get Jackson aroused. He wasn't here to tease, he was here to fuck. Logan let out a moan when Jackson stuck his hand down Logan's pants and began jacking him off.

Logan didn't care that people could see them doing this. His modesty left with his innocence. When the second song ended and dancing wasn't enough Logan pulled Jackson's hand out of his pants and pulled him towards the bathroom. As soon as they were inside Jackson forced Logan into a stall and crashed their lips together. It was a teeth clashing animalistic kiss that was punctuate when Jackson let out a deep growl. He slammed Logan against the side of the handicapped stall before forcing his pants open and ripping them off Logan's legs. This was another thing Logan was used to. Only the one getting fucked had to get naked.

"I'm gunna fuck you so hard muffin." Jackson bit down on Logan's neck as he opened his pants and pushed them halfway down his thighs. He ripped off Logan's shirt and tweaked Logan's nipples before roughly lifting him up. Logan couldn't help but shiver when he was placed on the cold metal bar before Jackson roughly slammed into him. Logan held onto the bar for support as Jackson wrapped his arms around his thighs and pulled him into the pounding. Their mouths were hanging open only inches apart but they didn't bother kissing. They weren't here to be intimate. Logan let out a moan and threw one hand up to scratch at the wall as Jackson repeatedly slammed into his overly abused prostate.

"Ngh! Fuck baby! Come on fuck me harder! Make it hurt." Jackson chuckled and pulled out all the way and slammed back in. The force jolted Logan and pushed him up and down against the wall. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he couldn't wait for it.

"Jackson you in here?" Logan glanced towards the crack in the wall of the stall and spotted a tall brunette walk in. Jackson didn't stop pounding into Logan as he managed to roll his eyes.

"Fuck off Tim I'm getting it in!"

"No way man!" Tim suddenly appeared at the door that neither Logan nor Jackson bothered to close. Logan wasn't sure if Jackson was trying to show off but he picked up his pace making Logan arch his back and moan. Tim unashamedly watched the two boys with a smirk on his face.

"Nice piece right?" Tim nodded and licked his lips. Logan held onto the top of the stall tightly as his eyes rolled back. He didn't care that the two were talking about him like he was a piece of meat. He didn't care that he was going to be their slut for the night. As long as he got what he wanted.

"Fuck gunna come." Logan curled his toes and threw his head back as he forcefully came. Jackson thrust into him a few more times before he pressed his hips harshly against Logan's and emptied into him. As soon as he was done Jackson pulled out and put his pants back on. He passed his friend and gave him a fist pound and a pat on the back before he left the bathroom. Logan lazily looked at the friend as he stood there just watching him. Logan was at least comforted by the fact that no one raped around here.

"So…"

"Are you just going to stand there looking pretty or are you gunna fuck me?" Tim smiled and pulled down his pants as he walked over to Logan. He forcefully turned him around and slammed into him. Logan moaned as he started with a furious pace. He wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and kept him in place as Tim pounded into Logan roughly. Tim didn't last as long as Logan's other partners but he came just as hard. They both thrust and bucked against each other as they reached the highest point of their ecstasy. When Tim pulled out Logan again said nothing as he quickly pulled on his close and left the bathroom. He was satisfied for the night so he decided to go home early for once. He didn't meet anyone who was willing to take Logan back to their place and Logan was actually starting to miss his bed.

When Logan got home it was past three in the morning. He took a long cleansing shower before plopping down on his bed. He wasn't worried about the questions he would get in the morning. He knew exactly what excuse to use. He'd done this so many times before he was becoming a pro at it. The only thing Logan wasn't a pro at was dealing with his feelings for his best blonde friend who laid in the bed across from his.

As he stared at Kendall as he slept all the emotions came flooding back and it made Logan wonder why he did what he did. It made him forget for a few nights but once Logan came home and set his eyes on the blonde beauty the pain came crashing in on him again.

Each time though Logan reminded himself how he felt more wanted then he did before. The random strangers may have only wanted Logan for sex but at least they wanted Logan. It wasn't the love Logan was craving but at least it was something.

This thought was what helped Logan fall to sleep after his weekly escapades but was that a good thing?

* * *

Logan woke up and groaned from the pounding in his head. He was used to the feeling of a hangover and after a while it became an easy thing to hide. Logan rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. When he glanced at the clock it was already past twelve. He was so happy it was a Sunday. That really was the day of rest for him.

When Logan stood he winced slightly. No matter how many times he was still sore in the morning. Logan grabbed an Advil from the bathroom before making his way into the kitchen. The smell of burgers cooking made his stomach growl.

"Logan I didn't see you come in last night?" Mrs. Knight said that casually but the look she gave Logan was clearly looking for an explanation. She wasn't that worried though. She knew where he was (or at least she thought she did).

"They're doing construction down at the planetarium so we could only stay Friday to Saturday. I got back home around 12."

"Why didn't you call me sweetie I would have gone and gotten you?" Logan gave Mrs. Knight a sweet smile.

"No worries mama Knight I got a friend to drop me off." Mrs. Knight nodded and turned around as soon as the five lunches she was making were done.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie lunch is ready." The apartment was suddenly filled with noise as everyone seemed to come from nowhere and entered the kitchen. Katie sat down at the end of the table will James and Carlos sat down on one side and Logan and Kendall sat down on the other. Mrs. Knight placed the plates with drinks in front of everyone before going back into the kitchen to make herself a less fattening lunch.

"Logie we missed you this weekend. How was the club meeting?" Logan smiled at Kendall when he placed his hand on his back and rubbed a few times.

"It was good. We did the usual, talking about Venus and that kind of stuff." Kendall nodded and turned back to his plate to devour the delicious meal. Logan couldn't help but watch him for a few extra seconds before doing the same. They ate in silence for a few minutes before filling Logan in on what went on while he was gone. Logan was a little sad that he missed so much but he didn't want to go back to how he felt before. So empty and not wanted.

"And then they chased James through the lobby before they pushed him into the pool!" James narrowed his eyes at Carlos as he started laughing hysterically.

"It's not my fault! I didn't mean to ask all those girls out!" Logan shook his head at James and chuckled.

"I would have thought you learned from last time James." James let out a huff and took a big bite out of his burger. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan chuckled as James pouted.

When they finished eating the four boys quickly got dressed and made their way down to the wonderful Palm Woods pool. Spending time down there was just one of those things they did without thinking about. They didn't even say anything before they went to throw on their swim trunks. They automatically knew where they were going and the normalcy was a welcomed relief for Logan. He laid down in his usual lounge chair and let out a sigh as he fully relaxed.

The pool wasn't exactly quiet but it was a big difference from the booming base and brain penetrating music that played at the club nightly.

Logan suddenly became aware of another presence when a shadow passed blocking the sun for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and couldn't help but grimace when Jo sat down on the lounge chair by Kendall's feet. They weren't dating anymore but Logan still couldn't help but feel jealous every time he saw Kendall and Jo together. Kendall never told them why they broke up but to Logan it seemed that Jo dumped Kendall. She didn't even seem fazed by the break up.

Logan tried his best to ignore the two as they talked in some form of code they made up. It was impossible to understand what they were talking about. Jo would start to ask Kendall a question but she would pause before finishing. Kendall would seem to know exactly what she was talking about so he would reply in the same vague fashion that only Jo seemed to understand. Frankly, it was starting to get on Logan's nerves.

"So hows…?"

"It's been ok… I mean you know." Logan finally grew tired of all their vagueness and turned towards them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Logan was surprised the question came out more curious then annoyed considering how annoyed at them he was starting to get. Kendall looked at him for a second before giving him a bright smile.

"Nothing really. It's… an inside joke." Logan's jealousy peeked when Kendall looked at Jo with an understanding that he hadn't had with Kendall in a long time. He was spending so much time with Jo Logan felt like a stranger to him.

After a few hours Logan grew bored of the pool.

"Hey I'm gunna head buck up." James, Kendall, and Carlos nodded at Logan as he left the pool and walked through the lobby.

"Hey Logan!" He turned around and smiled as Camille approached him. She gave him a tight hug then left her hand lingering on his shoulder. "How are you doing?" Logan sighed.

"I'm ok." Camille pressed her lip in a line and took in a deep breath through her nose. She was watching him closely like she could see everything that he was hiding.

"I only ever see you during the week. What have you been up to on the weekends?"

"I joined a star gazing club." Camille nodded and smiled. She seemed to be satisfied with Logan's answer considering it was something Logan would do. Out of all the boys Logan was the least to do something stupid. It was probably the reason why he had gotten away with what he was doing for so long. James and Carlos would have broken or gotten found out a long time ago and Kendall would never get in this situation in the first place.

"Well take care of yourself Logan. I know things have been difficult for you." Logan nodded and gave Camille another hug before she walked towards the pool. They broke up a few weeks before Logan started lying to everyone. It wasn't a bad break up. Camille was too nice of a girl for that. It was understandable though, that she was upset so Logan told her about his feelings for Kendall. After that Camille was less upset about the break up and more worried about Logan.

(Flashback)

Logan dragged Camille into the lobby then turned around to face her. He just couldn't take leading her on anymore.

"What's wrong Logan?" Logan let out a sigh and reached up his hand to push Camille's hair out of her face.

"I… Camille I don't think we should date anymore. I… have feelings for someone else." Camille looked shocked at first but she quickly regained her composer.

"Oh…ok. If that's what you really want… I understand." Logan nodded and gave Camille a sad smile.

"It is." Camille bit her lip and nodded. She said goodbye to Logan before turning around and walking away. Logan sighed as he watched Camille walk away. He could tell something wasn't right about this so he quickly followed her. When he walked around the corner Camille was leaning against the wall facing away from him. Logan could tell by her slightly shaking shoulders that she was crying. "Camille…" Camille wiped her eyes quickly and turned around.

"Logan. I'm sorry I just…" Camille let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. "Don't feel bad. It's ok if you don't like me anymore."

"Camille you're such a cool girl and I don't want to hurt you. It's just… I'm…" Logan let out a sigh. "I'm gay." Camille looked up at Logan in shock. She definitely was not expecting that.

"Oh… wow that's…" Camille placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and smiled at him. "That's great Logan. There's nothing wrong with that." Logan nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." Camille nodded and lightly punched Logan in the shoulder.

"At least I know it wasn't completely my fault. You can't help that you play for the other team." Logan chuckled and shook his head at Camille. It really was too bad he wasn't attracted to her. She was a great girl. "Who's the lucky guy?" Logan's smile fell as Kendall popped into his mind. Camille seemed to notice Logan's sudden change in demeanor and frowned as well.

It's Kendall." Camille was once again shocked. She blinked a few times and let out a breath.

"Wow…"

"Yea…"

"Does he know?" Logan looked down at the floor and shook his head. Camille frowned when she noticed the pain in Logan's eyes. She reached her hand up and cupped his face.

"Everything will be ok Logan."

(End Flashback)

Logan let out a sigh as he entered the apartment. Nothing had been ok since then. After that Logan was on a downward spiral and ever second his brain was thinking about Kendall. He was constantly thinking about what was going to happen to him. Was Kendall ever going to find out? What was the chance that he felt the same? Was Logan fated to be alone and unloved?

That thought always drove Logan crazy. Camille really was his last serious relationship and he didn't even like her romantically. Whenever Kendall had a date with Jo or James had a date or whenever Carlos managed to find a date Logan felt so empty. He often thought that no one would ever love him.

So he started going to the club. He started sleeping with strangers because it helped him feel like someone someday would love him the way he loves Kendall. It gives him hope that even if the people he likes never likes him back that someday that will change. If it's so easy for strangers to find him attractive then maybe Logan will find a stable loving relationship someday.

Logan walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He pulled his favorite book off his dresser and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Come on boys you can dance better then that!" Mr. X walked around the boys as they practiced the moves to their newest song. The boys had been working hard all day and they were starting to crash. Not only did they wish it was time for them to go home but they would have loved if it was Friday not Wednesday.

The last few days had been particularly hard for Logan. Gustavo was pushing them harder than ever and being around Kendall seemed to be getting harder than ever. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take all the hugs and touches that meant nothing more than friendship.

"Logan you're off beat!" Logan inwardly groaned and tried to speed up his steps to get back in rhythm with the others. When the song finally finished the four boys each let out a sigh of relief. Mr. X stood in front of them with narrow eyes completely silent.

"So…" Kendall looked at Mr. X expectantly waiting for him to give some short of comment about their dancing. Was it good? Bad? Ok?

"James and Carlos you go home." Mr. X pointed two fingers at Kendall and Logan. "You two stay and practice more." Logan and Kendall both groaned as Carlos and James cheered. When they noticed Kendall and Logan were glaring at them they stopped cheering and chuckled awkwardly.

"Well I guess we'll see you later…" James started walking backwards before he sprinted out the door. Carlos looked around a few seconds before quickly following after him.

Logan glanced at Kendall then looked away. It hadn't been just him and Kendall in a long time and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it. Mr. X clapped a few times to get his attention.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you two." Mr. X put the song on, on loop before leaving the room. Kendall and Logan practiced the moves in silence not really trying to stay in sync with each other. They really just tried to focus on getting the moves right.

When Logan was about halfway through the second half of the song he stumbled over his feet and fell over.

"Shit." Logan let out an annoyed noise and didn't bother to get up. When he laid back against the ground Kendall stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Logan stomped his feet and whined. Kendall had never seen Logan act so childish.

"Neither do I but we have to practice." Logan let out a heavy sigh.

"I know." When Logan didn't move to get up Kendall shook his head and lightly kicked Logan's side.

"Get up." When Logan again didn't bother to get up Kendall let out a sigh and bent down to pick him up bridal style. Logan gasped and wiggled out of Kendall's grasp. It was too close for Logan. It was too much contact that didn't mean anything. It hurt Logan too much for Kendall to hold him like that.

Kendall looked shocked and a little insulted that Logan didn't want him to carry him. They stood silently for a moment before Mr. X walked in.

"You boys are free to go now." Logan walked passed Kendall without saying anything. He could feel the awkwardness around them as they drove home in silence. He wasn't sure why what happened did this to them but he didn't like it. Now everything between Logan and Kendall was going to be even worse and there was nothing Logan could do about it.

He really just wished the week would end.

* * *

It was Friday night and Logan was finally going out again. He was standing in front of the long mirror checking himself out before he headed out. He was wearing a grey button down shirt with a light grey tie, black vest and black skinny jeans. He always made sure to look his best and he was surprised the others never questioned him about it.

Logan let out a breath and looked himself over one last time before stepping away from the mirror. The clock in the kitchen said it was already 8:30 so it was time for him to leave. He'd been anticipating this day for a long time. Logan was so ready to forget all his problems and just let loose.

"I'm leaving!"

"Ok by sweetie."

"Bye Logie!" Logan smiled at Mrs. Knight and his four friends before he walked out of the apartment. When he got to the parking lot he jumped into the big time rush mobile and turned on the car. He checked the backseat to make sure the bag with his extra clothes, and money was in the back seat before he drove off.

None of the other guys knew but he kept a large amount of money in the BTR mobile. Before he started going to the club he kept it there for emergences but now he used it whenever he went clubbing. He used it for buying drinks or for getting taxis whenever he spent the night at some guys place. The club allowed overnight parking so Logan usually left it there from Friday night to Sunday morning.

When Logan pulled into a parking spot he noticed the large line of people in front of the club. He could remember when he still had to wait in the line but now all he had to do was give a nod at the bouncer and he would let him in.

Just like Logan expected the bouncer moved the red rope as soon as he saw Logan. When he walked into the club there already was a mass of people moving on the dance floor. He glanced around the sides a few times before finally deciding to go to the bar. Logan wouldn't have to worry about finding someone. They always came to him.

Logan ordered a shot of vodka and chugged it before turning towards the dance floor. He could already feel the effects of the drink bring a smile to his face.

"Hey sweet cheeks. You here all by yourself?" Logan turned in his chair to find a gruff tan man smirking at him. Logan smirked and shamelessly looked up and down the toned body before tilting his head and giving the stranger a seductive smirk.

"Maybe if you bought me a drink I wouldn't be all alone." The man smirked and ordered two shots. They both quickly drank before Logan was pulled onto the dance floor. When a reggaeton song blast through the speakers the muscular man pressed his leg in between Logan's legs and pressed their hips closely together. Logan wrapped his arms around his neck and began swaying to the beat of the music.

"So what's a sweet little thing like you doing in a place like this?" Logan smirked and leaned close so his lips were inches away from their ear.

"Get to know me and you'll learn I'm not so sweet." Logan could hear him chuckle as he moved his hands to roughly grip Logan's ass.

"So you're a naughty boy. Daddy loves naughty boys." Logan let out a gasp when the muscular man latched onto his neck and bit down hard. They continued to dance to the music but now when he pulled off of Logan's neck they started to furiously make out. Logan could feel him threading his fingers through Logan's hair before he gave a powerful tug that made Logan whimper. The stranger suddenly pulled away from Logan but kept a tight grip on his hair. They were panting heavily and both of them could feel how rock hard the other was.

"Why don't you show me how much you love naughty boys." The man smirked and pulled Logan into a quickly sloppy kiss before dragging him off the dance floor. Logan was dragged through the parking lot before they stopped in front of a ford pickup. The man opened the passenger door and pushed Logan onto the seat before kissing him hard. The car was high up so he could lean over Logan while he laid across the passenger seat.

When they pulled apart the stranger man handled Logan's pants off and turned him over so his chest was lying on the seat while the rest of Logan was outside of the car. Logan looked back over his shoulder when he heard the sound of ruffling clothes and a zipper. Before he could react the man powerfully thrust into Logan jolting him forward.

Logan learned after the first few times that it was a good idea to stretch himself before getting to the club because 99% of the time they weren't going to bother doing it. He learned that the hard way the first time.

Logan let out a moan as the stranger picked up a fast pace. His fingers were digging into Logan's hips as he pulled him into the pounding.

"Yea you like that."

"Yea." Logan arched his back and spread his legs wider so he could plunge deeper. The very first thrust at the angle hit Logan's prostate dead on making him cry out.

"Beg for it. Come one let me here you." The man laid flush against Logan's back and began thrusting into him furiously.

"Ngh! Fuck me harder daddy!" The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around Logan's torso as his thrusts became fast and erratic. Logan could feel the drool from the man's open mouth drip onto his back while he fucked him like a horse in heat. When it finally became too much they both came with a shout. Logan gasped with every hard thrust that jolted him forward as the muscular man rode out his orgasm.

When they caught their breath the stranger pulled out of Logan and pulled his pants back on. Logan took a few more extra seconds to catch his breath before he pulled up his own pants and walked away. He could hear the man thanking him for the sex so he waved a your welcome and walked back into the club. Logan decided to go straight to the dance floor rather than sit at the bar like he usually did. He wanted to have a little more fun before he found his next partner.

After a few seconds someone came up behind Logan and began grinding into him. When Logan didn't push them away and began dancing as well they placed their hands on Logan's hips to keep him close. About halfway through the song Logan turned around to face whoever he was dancing with. He wrapped his arms around their neck and continued to move his hips to the music.

Logan could tell right away that the guy was around the same age as him. It was rare to find another 17 year old in a 21 and older club so Logan was really surprised.

When the song ended Logan moved on to his next dance partner. This time Logan was certain this guy was here legally. He was buff with short spiky black hair. He kind of looked like he belonged in a fraternity. They wrapped their arms around Logan's waist and moved their hands over his back. Logan could feel their breath by his ear and he couldn't help but groan as they licked and nibbled on his ear.

When Logan turned around to grind his butt into their crotch he noticed a few guys were watching him. Logan usually didn't pay attention enough to notice anyone else but it was a major ego boost when people watched him with wanting eyes.

After a few more songs Logan felt the black haired man lean his head against Logan's shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me to my place hot stuff." Logan smirked and turned around to face the stranger. He gave him a smirk and pulled him into a deep kiss before walking away. When Logan was sure he was falling he walked outside and walked towards his car. He pulled his bag out and followed the buff guy to his car. He climbed into the passenger seat and turned to the stranger as soon as he began driving.

"So are you going to tell me your name or do I just call you buff stranger." He chuckled and threw a smirk at Logan before turning back to the road.

"Max but buff stranger works as well. What's your name?"

"Logan." Max nodded and they both fell into silence. Logan made sure to pay attention to where he was going so he could find his way back to the club in the morning. It took about ten minutes to get to the hotel Max was staying at. They went inside and rode the elevator to the 8th floor in silence. They didn't even acknowledge each other until they got to the hotel room.

As soon as the door shut Logan was pushed against the wall while Max kissed him passionately. Logan moaned into the kiss as he was lifted off the wall and carried to the bed room. Max threw him onto the bed and began ripping off Logan's clothes smirking as Logan moaned and squirmed.

When Logan was completely nude he pulled his own clothes off.

"Come here baby." Max grabbed Logan's leg and pulled him towards the end of the bed before picking him up and making him kneel on the floor. He stood in front of Logan and bobbed his erection in Logan's face.

Logan smirked up at Max before sucking on the head. Max threw his head back and let out a deep moan as Logan began to suck on his member like a pro. When Max felt his climax approaching he grabbed Logan's head to hold him in place and began furiously thrusting into Logan's mouth. Logan had honestly only done this a few times so he couldn't help but gag when Max shoved his member down Logan's throat. After a few more thrust Max pulled out and groaned as he came all over Logan's face. Logan wasn't sure if he should feel happy or annoyed about that. He never did like the taste of cum but he never liked the feel of it on his face either.

Max roughly pulled Logan up and threw him on the bed. He manhandled him onto his stomach and grinded into Logan's ass.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard baby." Logan let out a scream as Max thrust into him. He placed his hand on the headboard in order to stop him from moving forward as Max started with a fast pace. Logan grunted and shut his eyes tightly from the slight pain he was feeling. This guy was being really rough with him.

Logan cried out when Max pulled his hand back and smacked Logan's ass harshly. He did it a few more times before he grabbed the reddened area and rubbed his hand over it.

"Your ass is so tight baby. Oh god it feels so good. I bet you want it rough don't you baby. You want me to shove my dick so hard you can't even walk." Logan moaned and spread his legs wider so Max could thrust into him deeper. Max smiled at this and thrust faster making the headboard slam into the wall with every thrust.

Logan gasped when Max placed his hands on his shoulders and forced his head down against the bed. The change in angle allowed Logan's prostate to be hit dead on so he arched his back and let out a sinful moan.

"That's right take my dick. I know you love it." Logan held onto the blankets tightly as Max picked up the pace and was plowing into him mercilessly. There wasn't really anything he could do other then take the furious pounding.

"Ngh fuck!" Logan's eyes rolled back as he forcefully came. His back arched as much as it could allowing Max to push in deeper. After a few more erratic thrusts Max came forcefully into Logan's entrance. They bucked and thrust against each other finishing the last of their orgasms before Max pulled out and passed out next to Logan.

Logan took in a breath and laid down as far from Max as he could. He shut his eyes and took in a breath. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

When Logan woke up the first thing he noticed was the arm draped over him. He peered over his shoulder but wasn't able to see Max's face because it was buried into the pillow. Logan glanced at the clock and climbed out of bed when he realized it was already after three.

He stretched his muscles while he took a good look around the room. Max had a large bedroom. It was probably twice the size of the room Kendall and Logan shared. It was rather plain and had the typical bachelor pad feel.

Logan didn't think Max was going to be awake for a long time so he decided to do what he always did when he stayed at someone's place. He picked up his clothes from the floor then grabbed his bag of extra clothes. As soon as he found the bathroom he jumped in the shower. There was no way Logan could ever go home during the day because everyone thought he was still at the planetarium. So before his new partner woke up he would use their shower and change his clothes before sneaking out like he wasn't even there.

When Logan was clean and dressed he stuffed his dirty clothes in his bag and left the apartment. He checked his phone to see what kind of stores were around and he was happy to find out there was a laundry matt and a diner on the same block as the apartment complex.

He went to the laundry matt to wash his dirty clothes first. He didn't want to take so many precautions to make sure no one found out then get caught because Mrs. Knight smelled or saw something on his dirty clothes.

Once his dirty clothes were in the wash he walked over to a chair and sat down. He would have a lot more time to eat if he waited until the clothes were in the dryer. Logan had been sitting for about 15 minutes when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and smiled when he realized it was a text from Kendall.

_Hey Logie, when you get back tomorrow we should hang out just you and me. We haven't done that in a while._

_-Kendall_

Logan's heart fluttered and his smile only grew.

_Sounds great. I would love that Kendall. _

_=]_

_-Logie_

Logan didn't think Kendall would text him again but a few seconds later his phone vibrated.

_XD_

_-Kendall._

Logan couldn't help but laugh at that. It wasn't anything special but that fact that Kendall was excited to hang out with Logan made him feel special. For a moment Logan could believe that Kendall actually cared for him the way Logan wanted to be cared for.

_:)_

_-Logie. _

Logan again went to put his phone away only to take it out again when Kendall texted him.

_That smiley doesn't look that excited Logie…_

_-Kendall_

Logan rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle.

_**XD**_

_That better…_

_-Logie._

_Yes._

_-Kendall_

Logan shook his head again and looked up when the washing machine beeped. Logan stuck his phone in his pocket and took the clothes out of the wash. Once they were safely in the dryer Logan went to the diner knowing he had an hour before the wash would be done.

By the time Logan finished eating and drying his clothes it was about time for him to be heading back to the club. It was still a little early so there probably won't be a lot of people there but it gave Logan some time to drink and relax.

Logan called a cab from outside the laundry matt and told them to head to the club. Once he was outside the club he threw his bag back in the Big Time Rush mobile and he walked around it once to make sure there was no damage. When Logan was satisfied the car was fine he walked towards the entrance to the club and went inside.

He went straight to the bar and ordered some jungle juice (1). He didn't know why but he was in the mood to get wasted tonight. After Logan ordered another glass of jungle juice he could already feel the effects. He felt happier and more willing to do anything.

After a while more people started to show up. When the dance floor was packed Logan went straight to it ready to dance again. He wasn't really dancing with anyone in particular. He was just dancing with the rest of the mass of bodies that seemed to form around him. Every now and then a hand would touch his chest or an arm would snake around his waist. It was just a mess of limbs and Logan never knew who any of them belonged to.

When a song Logan didn't particularly like came on Logan walked back to the bar and ordered a shot. It was coming to the point that Logan didn't even see faces anymore. When a tall brunette walked up to Logan he couldn't even tell what he looked like.

"Hey sweat lips. Can I buy you a drink?" Logan chuckled like that was the funniest thing he ever heard before nodding.

"Go ahead baby." Another two shots later and Logan was absolutely trashed. He stumbled out of the club with who he now learned was Steve and called a cab. Steve was just as wasted as Logan was and even in their drunken stupor they were smart enough to know that they shouldn't be driving.

When they got to Steve's apartment complex they did their best to keep quiet. No one was around as they walked through the lobby and entered the elevator. When they got to the third floor Steve pulled Logan into a sloppy kiss. Logan wrapped his legs around Steve's waist as he lifted Logan up and carried him down the hallway. It took him a few minutes to get the door open but once inside he shut the door behind them and pressed Logan against the wall.

Logan ran his hands over Steve's shirt before he tugged on it roughly and pulled it off of Steve's body. By the time they got to his bedroom Logan had already pulled off his shirt kicked off his shoes and was working on opening his pants. Steve let him down on the ground and they both stayed quiet as they stripped off the rest of their clothes. The only thing that could be heard was their ragged breath.

When they both were naked Logan pulled Steve onto the bed with him and straddled his waist. They both began moaning as Logan moved his hips in a circular motion rubbing their erections together. When Logan laid flush against Steve's chest in order to bring their lips together Steve rolled over so Logan was on the bottom. He sucked and nipped down Logan's body making Logan moan when he sucked and nipped on his nipple.

When Steve moved to Logan's aching erection he sucked on the head before moving farther down to Logan's entrance. Logan arched his back and threw his head back as Steve pushed his tongue intro Logan's entrance.

Logan was withering and moaning as Steve moved his tongue around bringing Logan the greatest pleasure. No one had ever taken the time to do this for Logan and the feeling was overwhelming. His eyes rolled back in his head and he continued to squirm and buck as Steve held him in place and covered the walls of Logan's entrance with saliva. When Steve's tongue moved over Logan's sweet spot Logan wondered if this was how girls felt when guys did this sort of stuff to them.

"Ah god!" Logan threw his head from side to side and ran his fingers through Steve's hair. His hips were moving in sync with Steve as he continued to tunnel into Logan.

When Steve finally pulled away he crawled up Logan's body and thrust into him. After a few thrusts Logan was less than satisfied with the slow pace so he bucked his hips enticing Steve to go faster. The expert work he had done with his tongue left Logan more turned on then ever.

"Harder!" Logan threw his head back and let out a long moan when Steve started pounding into him. Logan wrapped one arm around his torso and another arm around his neck as Steve buried his face in Logan's neck.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Steve's thrusts became erratic. After a few more thrusts they both came screaming their pleasure out as Logan covered their stomachs and Steve covered Logan's insides. They rocked against each other a few times before Steve past out on top of Logan. After Logan pushed Steve off of him he rolled over onto his side and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When Logan woke up his head was pounding. By far this was the worst hang over he ever had. He stumbled out of bed and rubbed his temples until the world went back into focus. Logan looked around before he started to pick up his clothes. His clothes were all over the apartment so he really had to search to find everything. When he past a large window he did a double take.

"Oh… my… god." Logan's heart nearly stopped when he realized what he was looking at. Right outside was the Palm Woods pool. Steve lived at the Palm Woods and Logan had been too wasted to realize where he was. What were the chances of Logan hooking up with someone from the Palm Woods when he specifically picked a club that would avoid that?

Logan was far to panicked to do his usual routine so he threw on his clothes. When he couldn't find his shirt he snuck back into the bedroom and felt even more panicked when he realized he knew Steve. It was the guy Camille went on that date with when she saw kiss and tell. He was so happy it didn't work out between them because Logan would have felt ten times worse if she hooked up with Camille's boyfriend.

When Logan found his shirt he quickly left the apartment. He still had to go back to the club to get the car so he prayed he didn't run into any of his friends on the way there. Logan had been so careful for so long and he finally did something that could get him caught. Steve had been just as drunk as Logan was but there could be a chance that he could recognize him if they saw each other again. If that happened he would definitely say something and Logan would be found out. Logan just prayed Steve didn't remember anything.

* * *

Logan plopped down on the couch in 2J and sighed in relief. He managed to get the car, shower and change before anyone saw him. He already saw Steve down at the pool when he walked by the lobby but he lucky didn't see Logan.

Logan's hangover had worn off already so the head ache was gone. He still hadn't seen any of his friends in particular Kendall and he was starting to get bored. Normally he would go check the pool for them but he wasn't about to risk bumping into Steve.

When he heard someone coming down the swirly slide he was surprised to find Kendall. As soon as Kendall spotted Logan he smiled and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Logie."

"Hey."

"Something wrong?" Logan smiled at Kendall and shook his head.

"No I'm fine." They were silent for a moment before Kendall stood up and pulled Logan up with him.

"Let's go to the pool."

"I uh… but."

"No buts let's go!" Logan couldn't do anything as Kendall dragged him down to the pool. The first person he saw when he walked out of the lobby was Steve. Unfortunately he was sitting right next to James and Carlos but to Logan's relief he didn't seem to recognize Logan.

Logan's relief was short lived when he realized Steve was talking about the night before.

"Man this club is crazy! You are guaranteed to get some if you go there." Carlos and James sat up in their chairs now fully interested in Steve's story.

"What club is this?" Steve turned to James and smiled.

"It's called The Sun. It's a gay club but there are plenty of straight chicks there too." Carlos and James turned to each other and fist pounded.

"Isn't that a 21 and older club." Steve nodded and pulled his fake id out of his wallet.

"Half the time they don't even check. I was there last night and I got the nicest piece of ass." Logan tensed slightly worried. Jo rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You shouldn't talk about girls like that." Steve smirked.

"I didn't say it was a chick." She raised her eyebrows surprised. Everyone knew Steve was bi but they also knew he preferred girls. "I don't remember what he looks like but I have to say it was the best fuck of my life." Logan let out a sigh of relief. He really dodged the bullet with that one.

Everyone began groaning in disgust or telling Steve how they didn't really need to know that. Their reactions made Logan chuckle although a small part of him felt a little depressed that they were so disgusted by his one night stand.

"Isn't that so wrong Logan?" Logan turned to Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"How can someone do stuff like that. Going out and sleeping with some stranger. It's completely disgusting behavior." Now Logan felt a lot depressed. This just proved even more that Kendall could not find out about what Logan did. Logan didn't even want to think about what Kendall would think of him.

When they were done hanging out at the pool James, Carlos, and Kendall went back up to the apartment. James, Carlos, and Logan went straight to the couch to watch TV while Kendall went back to his and Logan's room. As soon as he walked in there was a strange smell lingering in the air. Kendall always had a strong sense of smell and he could smell even the most subtle scents.

The thing was that Kendall and Logan's room never smelled bad. It always smelled like a mix of strawberries and vanilla thanks to the combined smells of the two boys shampoos. Right now it smelled more like strawberries, vanilla and booze. Kendall sniffed around the room and stopped when he got to Logan's side. Right on his bed was a pile of dirty clothes that Kendall didn't even remember Logan wearing. Right as he was picking up the shirt he heard someone walk into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Your clothes stink Logan." Logan quickly grabbed his shirt from Kendall's hand and grabbed the rest of his clothes off his bed.

"Sorry. I just haven't washed them yet. We were doing a lot at the planetarium. I got sweaty." Kendall didn't say anything as Logan ran out of the room. He knew for a fact that, that was a gigantic lie. Kendall knew the difference between the smell of sweat and booze. Even when Logan did sweat a lot he never smelled.

Logan was lying to him. Logan never lied to anyone. Then again Logan didn't drink either but the alcoholic smell coming off his clothes begged to differ.

* * *

It was the end of another week and Logan was in his room getting ready. What he didn't know was that Kendall, James, and Carlos were getting ready too. Kendall got more suspicious the more he thought about it and eventually he went to Carlos and James. The three of them decided they needed to get to the bottom of this.

They decided they were going to follow Logan to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid.

"You don't seriously think anything is going on. This is Logan we're talking about." Carlos looked from James and Kendall but both their faces remained hard and unemotional.

"Yea this is Logan, which means it's easier for him to get away with doing something stupid." James nodded agreeing with Kendall. When they both looked at Carlos he let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Yea you're probably right."

"What's Kendall right about?" They jumped and turned to find Logan smiling at them. Now that they were suspicious of him they noticed for the first time that he was way too well dressed to be going to a planetarium.

"I'm right about… the corn dog fairy! I'm sorry Carlos but she doesn't exist." Carlos gave Kendall a weird look for a moment before quickly catching on.

"What! That can't be true!" Logan shook his head at his friends and said goodbye to his friends before leaving. As soon as he was out the door James, Carlos, and Kendall jumped up and ran out after him. They took the stairs and got down to the lobby in enough time to watch Logan walk to the car.

"How are we supposed to follow him if he's driving?" James looked to Kendall expectantly. Before he could say anything Carlos ran towards the street.

"Taxi!" When a cab pulled up the three boys jumped in. "Follow that car!" The driver looked at the boys for a moment before he shrugged and followed the big time rush mobile. Carlos turned to Kendall and James with a big smile on his face. "I always wanted to say that."

"Of course you did." James shook his head at his friend then went back to watching the car driving in front of him. Logan never noticed a car following him so he drove to the club without even thinking about it. James, Carlos, and Kendall were definitely surprised when Logan pulled into the parking lot of the club The Sun.

"No wonder he smelled like booze." The three boys waited for Logan to get inside before following. When Logan walked to the door he decided he wasn't going to get a drink right away. This was one of those times were he was more interested in finding someone to make him feel better.

Just like Kendall wanted Logan hung out with him. They hung out together almost the whole week and after a while Logan was feeling more alone than ever. Logan would be having so much fun with Kendall and he would feel like he was on a date but then the grim reality would set in and Logan would feel alone again.

When someone finally hit on Logan he didn't even bother to dance or really talk to them before he pulled them toward the bathroom. He was too caught up in forgetting his pain to notice his three friends watching him.

Kendall quickly walked towards the bathroom with James and Carlos right behind him. When they opened the door the place looked so dirty. It was way different then the atmosphere of the club right on the other side of the door and the fact that Logan was doing who knows what in here really pissed Kendall off.

When he heard moans coming from the handicapped stall he looked in and gasped. Some guy had Logan pinned against the wall as he basically devoured his mouth. When the stranger forcefully turned Logan around and got ready to push into him Kendall grabbed the guy by the shoulder and pulled him away.

"What the hell man!" Logan turned around and was completely shocked to see Kendall. He quickly pulled up his pants and watched as Kendall yelled at the guy he was just about to have sex with.

"Get out!" As soon as he was gone Kendall, James, and Carlos turned to Logan. They all stood silent for a while before Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. "We're going home now!"

"Kendall I…" Kendall stopped in the middle of the parking lot and turned to face Logan. He looked so disgusted and angry.

"Don't say a word!" They were all silent as they climbed into the car and drove back to the Palm Woods. No one even said anything about the fact that Kendall was driving when he wasn't supposed to. When they got back to the apartment Mrs. Knight and Katie were in the kitchen. When Kendall walked into the apartment dragging Logan behind him they were completely confused.

"Kendall what…" Mrs. Knight trailed off as the boys walked over to the couch without even noticing she was there. Kendall forced Logan to sit down on the couch and stood in front of him. He ran his fingers through his hair before angrily dropping them to his sides.

"I don't even know what to say to you Logan. You are the last person I ever thought would do something like this! What happened to logic and responsibility! How could you ever think that was a good idea?" Kendall pointed towards James who was standing behind him. "James checked the planetarium website. They don't even have over night clubs there."

"Kendall…"

"No Logan I don't want to hear it! You lied to all of us! You lied to your friends so you could do something completely disgusting and completely illegal! You're not even allowed to be in a club like that! And do you even know how old the guy was! He looked like he was well into his 20's maybe even 30's and you almost…" Kendall trailed off. He couldn't even say it.

How could he say that his friend was about to let some gross 30 something year old have sex with him.

"You've been going to this club this whole time. And you didn't even seem fazed by what you were doing, which leads me to believe that you've been doing it for a long ass time. I cannot believe you. You probably didn't even protect yourself!" James and Carlos looked at each other before James put a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I think that's enough Kendall."

"No it's not enough. Logan has become nothing more than a… a diseased ridden slut! It's revolting!"

"Kendall Donald Knight that's enough!" Mrs. Knight walked from the kitchen and stepped in front of Kendall. When everything became quiet Kendall noticed for the first time the small sobs coming from Logan. He was looking down at his lap clenching his fists tightly. Tears were streaming down his face as his body shook with his sobs.

Kendall immediately calmed. The last thing he wanted to do was make Logan cry.

"Logan… I'm sorry ok. How do you expect me to react when I hear you've been sleeping around? What did you think you would get out of it? You can't honestly think that any of those people care about you." Out of everything Kendall said that stung the most. Logan was reminded everyday that nobody loved him.

"You don't think I know that." Logan wiped his eyes and stood up. "I know no one cares about me you don't need to tell me!" Logan ran away ignoring his friends as they called his name. He went straight to his and Kendall's room and closed and locked the door.

Logan let out a sob as he plopped down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. His crying was muffled but it was still loud enough to be heard.

"Logan open the door!" Logan sat up and looked toward the door.

"GO AWAY!" Logan buried his face back in his pillow and continued to cry. When he heard the door suddenly open he let out a groan of annoyance that turned into a sob.

"Logan talk to me." Kendall sat down on Logan's bed and tried to turn him over but Logan refused.

"Why would you want to talk to me? I'm just a slut remember?" Kendall let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I said that Logan. I just… I was really angry. How could you think no one cares about you?" Logan turned his head to look up at Kendall.

"Because no one does."

"I care about you. James, Carlos, Katie, and my mom care about you." Logan let out a sigh and shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. When we get older you're going to play hockey, James is going to be famous and Carlos is going to do… something. We'll each start our own lives. You guys will start families and be happy." Logan paused for a second as tears fell down his face. "I'm just going to be alone for the rest of my life. No one will ever love me."

"Logan…" Kendall was completely shocked. He never realized how horrible Logan was feeling. He could tell just by looking at him how afraid of being alone he was. Logan always hated being alone. He grew up in a small house but it felt so much bigger to Logan. He was by himself almost every day when he wasn't hanging out with James, Carlos, and Kendall.

If he was scared at night he didn't have anyone he could go to, to make him feel better. Logan's parents were working 24/7. He understood that they needed money at first but after a while Logan began to realize that they worked because they wanted to. They didn't want to be around Logan they didn't love him.

Since Logan's been in LA they haven't called him once. He worked his ass off in school so he could show his parents his perfect grades but they never even blinked.

(flashback)

Logan ran into his house and dropped his bag on the floor. He knelt in front of it and rummaged through until he pulled out his essay. Logan's fifth grade class did an essay on the fifty states that took each student months to do. Logan's was over 50 pages long and each page was covered with details of the national monuments, natural wonders, and some of the most wonderful things the states had to offer.

Logan worked his butt off to get a good grade so when he found out he got a perfect score he freaked. Logan was the only kid in the whole fifth grade class to get a perfect 100% and he couldn't wait to show his mom and dad. He just knew they were going to be proud of him. When Logan went into the kitchen his parents were talking and laughing. It was rare to see them out of work this yearly. Logan went over to his dad first and held the paper out to him.

"Dad look what I got on my social studies essay!" Mr. Mitchell didn't even look up.

"That's great Logan." Logan frowned.

"You didn't even look at it." Mr. Mitchell looked up for a second then looked back down at what he was reading.

"Yea great." Logan sighed and went over to his mom who was putting away the dinner she cooked. When Logan looked into the sink there were two dirty plates waiting to be washed. His frown grew even more when he realized they didn't wait for him again. He hated eating alone. Logan tugged on his mother's shirt softly and held out the paper.

"I got a perfect score on my essay mommy."

"That's nice." Logan watched as his mother walked away from him and sat on the couch where Mr. Mitchell had moved. They sat close together and watched TV like they were the only people in the world. Logan let out a sigh and walked over to the fridge.

He took a magnet off and stuck his paper on it. The white surface was covered with vacation photos, family photos and pictures of friends. It always depressed Logan because he wasn't in a single family photo. Even when he looked around the house there were pictures of his parents while his pictures sat at the bottom of the closet collecting dust.

Logan felt tears running down his face as he took out the dinner his mom made and made himself a plate. His parents never waited for him to get home or left a plate out for him to eat. Sometimes if his mother didn't make enough food Logan was stuck making his own dinner.

When Logan finished eating he placed the dish in the sink and walked towards his room. Even with the sound of the TV blasting and the sound of his parents laughing Logan was completely alone.

(End of Flashback)

The way Logan's parents treated Logan fueled the way he felt about himself. If his own parents didn't love him who would? Kendall pulled Logan up into a sitting position and cupped his face.

"I love you." Logan stared at him incredulously before pulling away.

"Yea right. If you're trying to make me feel better Kendall just know it's not…" Kendall cut Logan off by pulling him into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away Logan was staring at him wide eyed.

"I. love. You. Logan."

"Wha…" Kendall smiled and cupped Logan's face again.

"I said I love you. That's why I broke up with Jo. That's why I've wanted to spend more time with you. That's why I got angry. I love you." Logan swallowed hard and stayed completely silent. When it finally hit him; when he finally realized that someone he loves, loves him back Logan completely broke down.

He was crying to the point that it was hard for him to breath and the fact that he wasn't crying alone made him cry even more. He spent so much time trying to find someone to take away his pain and take away his loneliness. It was a breath of fresh air to know that that person was right under his nose all along.

"I-I love y-you Kendall!" Kendall smiled and pulled Logan into a tight hug. When Logan was finally calmed down enough Kendall pulled away from the hug and cupped his face.

"Please tell me this is the end of your clubbing days." Logan looked down and nodded. He honestly didn't think he would ever think of that place again.

* * *

When everything was over Logan was so much happy. Even though he was grounded for eternity and had to go through the humiliation of getting tested for every disease under the sun (don't worry he's clean) and even though everyone now knows what he'd been doing Logan was happy. He had Kendall now and Kendall made sure that Logan was happy. He left him love notes everyday and bought Logan flowers even when he told Kendall he didn't have to. Kendall reminded Logan everyday how much he cared about him and promised him that he would never be alone.

Even though Logan was the farthest thing from a virgin Kendall and Logan decided to wait. They wanted their first time to be special. They wanted it to show how much they loved each other and how much they knew each other. Logan was done sleeping with strangers. He didn't need others to make Logan feel better about himself.

Kendall was doing that for him and when they finally felt like the time was right it would be one of the most memorial nights of their lives.

**A/N: Done! Well that was… interesting. I've never seen so much sex before. I think it's a record or something lol. I'm not sure how much I like the ending but I think it's good enough. I just hope you like this story. =]**

**I have no idea what that is but my friends talk about it all the time. It supposedly gets you really drunk really quick. Oh college…**


	2. revisit

**A/N: Hey, so I didn't like the ending for this at all so I finally took the time to change it. Hopefully it will be a little more satisfying. **

Logan placed his hand on the roof of the car for support as he furiously bounced up and down. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan as the stranger he met exactly eight minutes ago slammed into him with the beat of the song they were blasting from the car radio. This had become a common occurrence for Logan. It went from a onetime experiment, to a once in a blue moon thing, to a social activity, to going out every weekend to fulfill the aching need.

Steve or Tom or whatever his name was wasn't the first guy Logan let fuck him tonight and he wasn't going to be the last. That's why Logan liked the guys who were too lazy to bring him back to their apartment. He had more time to find guys who wanted him because Logan needed to be wanted.

"That's right bunny, take my cock you know you love it." Logan placed his hand on the red head's shoulder and frantically swirled his hips as he felt his orgasm approaching. He was right there he just needed a little more. Logan let out a groan and tightened his grip on their shoulder.

"Come on baby you can do better than that." Logan gripped his hair and moved his hips back in forth. He was too caught up in his own pleasure to notice the red head give him a mischievous smirk. The stranger wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and forcefully pushed him forward so Logan was lying between the two front seats. Logan immediately started screaming his pleasure to the world as the red head buried his head in Logan's chest and gave him all he had. His arms were wrapped tightly around Logan's waist as he pounded into him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin were drowned out as Do it Like a Dude played loudly on the radio.

When Logan couldn't take it anymore his back arched and he cried out as he forcefully came. The red head gave him a few more hard deep thrusts before he emptied into Logan's waiting body. They laid against each other for a few minutes in order to catch their breath. Once they gained back their composer Logan pushed the stranger off of him and grabbed his clothes. He didn't say a word to him as he got dressed and climbed out of the car. He ran his fingers over his shirt before checking the time on his phone. It was only ten o'clock. The night was still so young and he'd already fucked twice. The first guy was in a van and this guy had a pickup truck.

Logan often wondered if they planned for this. He never had to do a guy in a compact car. Logan waved goodbye to the red head and walked back towards the club. He passed several bouncing cars on his way but it didn't faze him. Nothing fazed him anymore he was used to it. He was used to coming to these kinds of clubs to get the physical contact he so desperately craved. If the one person he loved the most wasn't going to notice him then he might as well find ten guys who will.

Logan gave a nod to the bouncer as he walked in. He wasn't sure if he should feel bad or special about the fact that the bouncer knew him. He walked over to the bar and ordered a rum and coke on the rocks. The one good thing about being a regular meant they didn't card him anymore. He didn't have to worry about them finally noticing the fake ID. This again made Logan wonder if it was truly a good thing.

Three months ago Logan would have called you crazy if you told him he was going to go to a gay club every weekend for drunken hook ups. He would have laughed in your face if you told him his love for his best friend would drive him insane. He would never believe that he was the type of person who would let out all his sorrows and frustrations out with a rough fuck with a stranger.

But Logan was different now. Before he was the type who was afraid of risks. Before he would be to worried that his friends would catch onto his lie; that they would find out that he really wasn't at the weekly star gazing overnight club meeting. Before Logan would have been afraid that they would smell liquor on him when he finally returned home. Logan wasn't afraid of that anymore and for the third time; was that really a good thing?

Logan placed the empty glass back down and waved the bartender away when he offered Logan another drink. He scanned the dance floor a few times watching as the mass of bodies moved together. Dancing today was like sex on the dance floor and he loved it. He could remember each time a slow grind turned into a furious orgasmic dry hump. It was a mix of gay guys and girls who didn't want to deal with guys hitting on them all night. With a girl getting fingered by her boyfriend thrown in. Logan often wondered how the girls convinced there guys to go to a gay club with them but he figured they had the same idea as the other random girls here. They were tired of getting hit on.

Logan however was not tired of getting hit on. When he noticed a figure sit down next to him he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Hey muffin. What's your name?" Logan couldn't help but chuckle as he turned to the muscular and hot brunette next to him. The many nicknames guys came up for him was hilarious. Muffin, doll, cupcake, bunny; Logan figured they did it to avoid shouting the wrong name. After a while Logan started doing it too.

"Logan. What's yours baby?" The brunette noted Logan's sensual tone and smirked knowing were this conversation was headed.

"Jackson." Jackson stood up and offered his hand to Logan. "Let's see your moves muffin." Logan smirked and grabbed Jackson's hand. When they pushed themselves to the center of the dance floor Jackson ignored all the common pleasantries and began grinding deeply into Logan's ass to the music. Logan reached his hands back and ran them through Jackson's hair as he moved his hands over Logan's chest and stomach. When he firmly gripped Logan through his jeans the fun began. Logan moved his butt up and down staying with the beat. He made sure to rub in all the right places to get Jackson aroused. He wasn't here to tease, he was here to fuck. Logan let out a moan when Jackson stuck his hand down Logan's pants and began jacking him off.

Logan didn't care that people could see them doing this. His modesty left with his innocence. When the second song ended and dancing wasn't enough Logan pulled Jackson's hand out of his pants and pulled him towards the bathroom. As soon as they were inside Jackson forced Logan into a stall and crashed their lips together. It was a teeth clashing animalistic kiss that was punctuate when Jackson let out a deep growl. He slammed Logan against the side of the handicapped stall before forcing his pants open and ripping them off Logan's legs. This was another thing Logan was used to. Only the one getting fucked had to get naked.

"I'm gunna fuck you so hard muffin." Jackson bit down on Logan's neck as he opened his pants and pushed them halfway down his thighs. He ripped off Logan's shirt and tweaked Logan's nipples before roughly lifting him up. Logan couldn't help but shiver when he was placed on the cold metal bar before Jackson roughly slammed into him. Logan held onto the bar for support as Jackson wrapped his arms around his thighs and pulled him into the pounding. Their mouths were hanging open only inches apart but they didn't bother kissing. They weren't here to be intimate. Logan let out a moan and threw one hand up to scratch at the wall as Jackson repeatedly slammed into his overly abused prostate.

"Ngh! Fuck baby! Come on fuck me harder! Make it hurt." Jackson chuckled and pulled out all the way and slammed back in. The force jolted Logan and pushed him up and down against the wall. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he couldn't wait for it.

"Jackson you in here?" Logan glanced towards the crack in the wall of the stall and spotted a tall brunette walk in. Jackson didn't stop pounding into Logan as he managed to roll his eyes.

"Fuck off Tim I'm getting it in!"

"No way man!" Tim suddenly appeared at the door that neither Logan nor Jackson bothered to close. Logan wasn't sure if Jackson was trying to show off but he picked up his pace making Logan arch his back and moan. Tim unashamedly watched the two boys with a smirk on his face.

"Nice piece right?" Tim nodded and licked his lips. Logan held onto the top of the stall tightly as his eyes rolled back. He didn't care that the two were talking about him like he was a piece of meat. He didn't care that he was going to be their slut for the night. As long as he got what he wanted.

"Fuck gunna come." Logan curled his toes and threw his head back as he forcefully came. Jackson thrust into him a few more times before he pressed his hips harshly against Logan's and emptied into him. As soon as he was done Jackson pulled out and put his pants back on. He passed his friend and gave him a fist pound and a pat on the back before he left the bathroom. Logan lazily looked at the friend as he stood there just watching him. Logan was at least comforted by the fact that no one raped around here.

"So…"

"Are you just going to stand there looking pretty or are you gunna fuck me?" Tim smiled and pulled down his pants as he walked over to Logan. He forcefully turned him around and slammed into him. Logan moaned as he started with a furious pace. He wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and kept him in place as Tim pounded into Logan roughly. Tim didn't last as long as Logan's other partners but he came just as hard. They both thrust and bucked against each other as they reached the highest point of their ecstasy. When Tim pulled out Logan again said nothing as he quickly pulled on his close and left the bathroom. He was satisfied for the night so he decided to go home early for once. He didn't meet anyone who was willing to take Logan back to their place and Logan was actually starting to miss his bed.

When Logan got home it was past three in the morning. He took a long cleansing shower before plopping down on his bed. He wasn't worried about the questions he would get in the morning. He knew exactly what excuse to use. He'd done this so many times before he was becoming a pro at it. The only thing Logan wasn't a pro at was dealing with his feelings for his best blonde friend who laid in the bed across from his.

As he stared at Kendall as he slept all the emotions came flooding back and it made Logan wonder why he did what he did. It made him forget for a few nights but once Logan came home and set his eyes on the blonde beauty the pain came crashing in on him again.

Each time though Logan reminded himself how he felt more wanted then he did before. The random strangers may have only wanted Logan for sex but at least they wanted Logan. It wasn't the love Logan was craving but at least it was something.

This thought was what helped Logan fall to sleep after his weekly escapades but was that a good thing?

* * *

Logan woke up and groaned from the pounding in his head. He was used to the feeling of a hangover and after a while it became an easy thing to hide. Logan rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. When he glanced at the clock it was already past twelve. He was so happy it was a Sunday. That really was the day of rest for him.

When Logan stood he winced slightly. No matter how many times he was still sore in the morning. Logan grabbed an Advil from the bathroom before making his way into the kitchen. The smell of burgers cooking made his stomach growl.

"Logan I didn't see you come in last night?" Mrs. Knight said that casually but the look she gave Logan was clearly looking for an explanation. She wasn't that worried though. She knew where he was (or at least she thought she did).

"They're doing construction down at the planetarium so we could only stay Friday to Saturday. I got back home around 12."

"Why didn't you call me sweetie I would have gone and gotten you?" Logan gave Mrs. Knight a sweet smile.

"No worries mama Knight I got a friend to drop me off." Mrs. Knight nodded and turned around as soon as the five lunches she was making were done.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie lunch is ready." The apartment was suddenly filled with noise as everyone seemed to come from nowhere and entered the kitchen. Katie sat down at the end of the table will James and Carlos sat down on one side and Logan and Kendall sat down on the other. Mrs. Knight placed the plates with drinks in front of everyone before going back into the kitchen to make herself a less fattening lunch.

"Logie we missed you this weekend. How was the club meeting?" Logan smiled at Kendall when he placed his hand on his back and rubbed a few times.

"It was good. We did the usual, talking about Venus and that kind of stuff." Kendall nodded and turned back to his plate to devour the delicious meal. Logan couldn't help but watch him for a few extra seconds before doing the same. They ate in silence for a few minutes before filling Logan in on what went on while he was gone. Logan was a little sad that he missed so much but he didn't want to go back to how he felt before. So empty and not wanted.

"And then they chased James through the lobby before they pushed him into the pool!" James narrowed his eyes at Carlos as he started laughing hysterically.

"It's not my fault! I didn't mean to ask all those girls out!" Logan shook his head at James and chuckled.

"I would have thought you learned from last time James." James let out a huff and took a big bite out of his burger. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan chuckled as James pouted.

When they finished eating the four boys quickly got dressed and made their way down to the wonderful Palm Woods pool. Spending time down there was just one of those things they did without thinking about. They didn't even say anything before they went to throw on their swim trunks. They automatically knew where they were going and the normalcy was a welcomed relief for Logan. He laid down in his usual lounge chair and let out a sigh as he fully relaxed.

The pool wasn't exactly quiet but it was a big difference from the booming base and brain penetrating music that played at the club nightly.

Logan suddenly became aware of another presence when a shadow passed blocking the sun for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and couldn't help but grimace when Jo sat down on the lounge chair by Kendall's feet. They weren't dating anymore but Logan still couldn't help but feel jealous every time he saw Kendall and Jo together. Kendall never told them why they broke up but to Logan it seemed that Jo dumped Kendall. She didn't even seem fazed by the break up.

Logan tried his best to ignore the two as they talked in some form of code they made up. It was impossible to understand what they were talking about. Jo would start to ask Kendall a question but she would pause before finishing. Kendall would seem to know exactly what she was talking about so he would reply in the same vague fashion that only Jo seemed to understand. Frankly, it was starting to get on Logan's nerves.

"So hows…?"

"It's been ok… I mean you know." Logan finally grew tired of all their vagueness and turned towards them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Logan was surprised the question came out more curious then annoyed considering how annoyed at them he was starting to get. Kendall looked at him for a second before giving him a bright smile.

"Nothing really. It's… an inside joke." Logan's jealousy peeked when Kendall looked at Jo with an understanding that he hadn't had with Kendall in a long time. He was spending so much time with Jo Logan felt like a stranger to him.

After a few hours Logan grew bored of the pool.

"Hey I'm gunna head buck up." James, Kendall, and Carlos nodded at Logan as he left the pool and walked through the lobby.

"Hey Logan!" He turned around and smiled as Camille approached him. She gave him a tight hug then left her hand lingering on his shoulder. "How are you doing?" Logan sighed.

"I'm ok." Camille pressed her lip in a line and took in a deep breath through her nose. She was watching him closely like she could see everything that he was hiding.

"I only ever see you during the week. What have you been up to on the weekends?"

"I joined a star gazing club." Camille nodded and smiled. She seemed to be satisfied with Logan's answer considering it was something Logan would do. Out of all the boys Logan was the least to do something stupid. It was probably the reason why he had gotten away with what he was doing for so long. James and Carlos would have broken or gotten found out a long time ago and Kendall would never get in this situation in the first place.

"Well take care of yourself Logan. I know things have been difficult for you." Logan nodded and gave Camille another hug before she walked towards the pool. They broke up a few weeks before Logan started lying to everyone. It wasn't a bad break up. Camille was too nice of a girl for that. It was understandable though, that she was upset so Logan told her about his feelings for Kendall. After that Camille was less upset about the break up and more worried about Logan.

(Flashback)

Logan dragged Camille into the lobby then turned around to face her. He just couldn't take leading her on anymore.

"What's wrong Logan?" Logan let out a sigh and reached up his hand to push Camille's hair out of her face.

"I… Camille I don't think we should date anymore. I… have feelings for someone else." Camille looked shocked at first but she quickly regained her composer.

"Oh…ok. If that's what you really want… I understand." Logan nodded and gave Camille a sad smile.

"It is." Camille bit her lip and nodded. She said goodbye to Logan before turning around and walking away. Logan sighed as he watched Camille walk away. He could tell something wasn't right about this so he quickly followed her. When he walked around the corner Camille was leaning against the wall facing away from him. Logan could tell by her slightly shaking shoulders that she was crying. "Camille…" Camille wiped her eyes quickly and turned around.

"Logan. I'm sorry I just…" Camille let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. "Don't feel bad. It's ok if you don't like me anymore."

"Camille you're such a cool girl and I don't want to hurt you. It's just… I'm…" Logan let out a sigh. "I'm gay." Camille looked up at Logan in shock. She definitely was not expecting that.

"Oh… wow that's…" Camille placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and smiled at him. "That's great Logan. There's nothing wrong with that." Logan nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." Camille nodded and lightly punched Logan in the shoulder.

"At least I know it wasn't completely my fault. You can't help that you play for the other team." Logan chuckled and shook his head at Camille. It really was too bad he wasn't attracted to her. She was a great girl. "Who's the lucky guy?" Logan's smile fell as Kendall popped into his mind. Camille seemed to notice Logan's sudden change in demeanor and frowned as well.

It's Kendall." Camille was once again shocked. She blinked a few times and let out a breath.

"Wow…"

"Yea…"

"Does he know?" Logan looked down at the floor and shook his head. Camille frowned when she noticed the pain in Logan's eyes. She reached her hand up and cupped his face.

"Everything will be ok Logan."

(End Flashback)

Logan let out a sigh as he entered the apartment. Nothing had been ok since then. After that Logan was on a downward spiral and ever second his brain was thinking about Kendall. He was constantly thinking about what was going to happen to him. Was Kendall ever going to find out? What was the chance that he felt the same? Was Logan fated to be alone and unloved?

That thought always drove Logan crazy. Camille really was his last serious relationship and he didn't even like her romantically. Whenever Kendall had a date with Jo or James had a date or whenever Carlos managed to find a date Logan felt so empty. He often thought that no one would ever love him.

So he started going to the club. He started sleeping with strangers because it helped him feel like someone someday would love him the way he loves Kendall. It gives him hope that even if the people he likes never likes him back that someday that will change. If it's so easy for strangers to find him attractive then maybe Logan will find a stable loving relationship someday.

Logan walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He pulled his favorite book off his dresser and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Come on boys you can dance better then that!" Mr. X walked around the boys as they practiced the moves to their newest song. The boys had been working hard all day and they were starting to crash. Not only did they wish it was time for them to go home but they would have loved if it was Friday not Wednesday.

The last few days had been particularly hard for Logan. Gustavo was pushing them harder than ever and being around Kendall seemed to be getting harder than ever. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take all the hugs and touches that meant nothing more than friendship.

"Logan you're off beat!" Logan inwardly groaned and tried to speed up his steps to get back in rhythm with the others. When the song finally finished the four boys each let out a sigh of relief. Mr. X stood in front of them with narrow eyes completely silent.

"So…" Kendall looked at Mr. X expectantly waiting for him to give some short of comment about their dancing. Was it good? Bad? Ok?

"James and Carlos you go home." Mr. X pointed two fingers at Kendall and Logan. "You two stay and practice more." Logan and Kendall both groaned as Carlos and James cheered. When they noticed Kendall and Logan were glaring at them they stopped cheering and chuckled awkwardly.

"Well I guess we'll see you later…" James started walking backwards before he sprinted out the door. Carlos looked around a few seconds before quickly following after him.

Logan glanced at Kendall then looked away. It hadn't been just him and Kendall in a long time and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it. Mr. X clapped a few times to get his attention.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you two." Mr. X put the song on, on loop before leaving the room. Kendall and Logan practiced the moves in silence not really trying to stay in sync with each other. They really just tried to focus on getting the moves right.

When Logan was about halfway through the second half of the song he stumbled over his feet and fell over.

"Shit." Logan let out an annoyed noise and didn't bother to get up. When he laid back against the ground Kendall stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Logan stomped his feet and whined. Kendall had never seen Logan act so childish.

"Neither do I but we have to practice." Logan let out a heavy sigh.

"I know." When Logan didn't move to get up Kendall shook his head and lightly kicked Logan's side.

"Get up." When Logan again didn't bother to get up Kendall let out a sigh and bent down to pick him up bridal style. Logan gasped and wiggled out of Kendall's grasp. It was too close for Logan. It was too much contact that didn't mean anything. It hurt Logan too much for Kendall to hold him like that.

Kendall looked shocked and a little insulted that Logan didn't want him to carry him. They stood silently for a moment before Mr. X walked in.

"You boys are free to go now." Logan walked passed Kendall without saying anything. He could feel the awkwardness around them as they drove home in silence. He wasn't sure why what happened did this to them but he didn't like it. Now everything between Logan and Kendall was going to be even worse and there was nothing Logan could do about it.

He really just wished the week would end.

* * *

It was Friday night and Logan was finally going out again. He was standing in front of the long mirror checking himself out before he headed out. He was wearing a grey button down shirt with a light grey tie, black vest and black skinny jeans. He always made sure to look his best and he was surprised the others never questioned him about it.

Logan let out a breath and looked himself over one last time before stepping away from the mirror. The clock in the kitchen said it was already 8:30 so it was time for him to leave. He'd been anticipating this day for a long time. Logan was so ready to forget all his problems and just let loose.

"I'm leaving!"

"Ok by sweetie."

"Bye Logie!" Logan smiled at Mrs. Knight and his four friends before he walked out of the apartment. When he got to the parking lot he jumped into the big time rush mobile and turned on the car. He checked the backseat to make sure the bag with his extra clothes, and money was in the back seat before he drove off.

None of the other guys knew but he kept a large amount of money in the BTR mobile. Before he started going to the club he kept it there for emergences but now he used it whenever he went clubbing. He used it for buying drinks or for getting taxis whenever he spent the night at some guys place. The club allowed overnight parking so Logan usually left it there from Friday night to Sunday morning.

When Logan pulled into a parking spot he noticed the large line of people in front of the club. He could remember when he still had to wait in the line but now all he had to do was give a nod at the bouncer and he would let him in.

Just like Logan expected the bouncer moved the red rope as soon as he saw Logan. When he walked into the club there already was a mass of people moving on the dance floor. He glanced around the sides a few times before finally deciding to go to the bar. Logan wouldn't have to worry about finding someone. They always came to him.

Logan ordered a shot of vodka and chugged it before turning towards the dance floor. He could already feel the effects of the drink bring a smile to his face.

"Hey sweet cheeks. You here all by yourself?" Logan turned in his chair to find a gruff tan man smirking at him. Logan smirked and shamelessly looked up and down the toned body before tilting his head and giving the stranger a seductive smirk.

"Maybe if you bought me a drink I wouldn't be all alone." The man smirked and ordered two shots. They both quickly drank before Logan was pulled onto the dance floor. When a reggaeton song blast through the speakers the muscular man pressed his leg in between Logan's legs and pressed their hips closely together. Logan wrapped his arms around his neck and began swaying to the beat of the music.

"So what's a sweet little thing like you doing in a place like this?" Logan smirked and leaned close so his lips were inches away from their ear.

"Get to know me and you'll learn I'm not so sweet." Logan could hear him chuckle as he moved his hands to roughly grip Logan's ass.

"So you're a naughty boy. Daddy loves naughty boys." Logan let out a gasp when the muscular man latched onto his neck and bit down hard. They continued to dance to the music but now when he pulled off of Logan's neck they started to furiously make out. Logan could feel him threading his fingers through Logan's hair before he gave a powerful tug that made Logan whimper. The stranger suddenly pulled away from Logan but kept a tight grip on his hair. They were panting heavily and both of them could feel how rock hard the other was.

"Why don't you show me how much you love naughty boys." The man smirked and pulled Logan into a quickly sloppy kiss before dragging him off the dance floor. Logan was dragged through the parking lot before they stopped in front of a ford pickup. The man opened the passenger door and pushed Logan onto the seat before kissing him hard. The car was high up so he could lean over Logan while he laid across the passenger seat.

When they pulled apart the stranger man handled Logan's pants off and turned him over so his chest was lying on the seat while the rest of Logan was outside of the car. Logan looked back over his shoulder when he heard the sound of ruffling clothes and a zipper. Before he could react the man powerfully thrust into Logan jolting him forward.

Logan learned after the first few times that it was a good idea to stretch himself before getting to the club because 99% of the time they weren't going to bother doing it. He learned that the hard way the first time.

Logan let out a moan as the stranger picked up a fast pace. His fingers were digging into Logan's hips as he pulled him into the pounding.

"Yea you like that."

"Yea." Logan arched his back and spread his legs wider so he could plunge deeper. The very first thrust at the angle hit Logan's prostate dead on making him cry out.

"Beg for it. Come one let me here you." The man laid flush against Logan's back and began thrusting into him furiously.

"Ngh! Fuck me harder daddy!" The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around Logan's torso as his thrusts became fast and erratic. Logan could feel the drool from the man's open mouth drip onto his back while he fucked him like a horse in heat. When it finally became too much they both came with a shout. Logan gasped with every hard thrust that jolted him forward as the muscular man rode out his orgasm.

When they caught their breath the stranger pulled out of Logan and pulled his pants back on. Logan took a few more extra seconds to catch his breath before he pulled up his own pants and walked away. He could hear the man thanking him for the sex so he waved a your welcome and walked back into the club. Logan decided to go straight to the dance floor rather than sit at the bar like he usually did. He wanted to have a little more fun before he found his next partner.

After a few seconds someone came up behind Logan and began grinding into him. When Logan didn't push them away and began dancing as well they placed their hands on Logan's hips to keep him close. About halfway through the song Logan turned around to face whoever he was dancing with. He wrapped his arms around their neck and continued to move his hips to the music.

Logan could tell right away that the guy was around the same age as him. It was rare to find another 17 year old in a 21 and older club so Logan was really surprised.

When the song ended Logan moved on to his next dance partner. This time Logan was certain this guy was here legally. He was buff with short spiky black hair. He kind of looked like he belonged in a fraternity. They wrapped their arms around Logan's waist and moved their hands over his back. Logan could feel their breath by his ear and he couldn't help but groan as they licked and nibbled on his ear.

When Logan turned around to grind his butt into their crotch he noticed a few guys were watching him. Logan usually didn't pay attention enough to notice anyone else but it was a major ego boost when people watched him with wanting eyes.

After a few more songs Logan felt the black haired man lean his head against Logan's shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me to my place hot stuff." Logan smirked and turned around to face the stranger. He gave him a smirk and pulled him into a deep kiss before walking away. When Logan was sure he was falling he walked outside and walked towards his car. He pulled his bag out and followed the buff guy to his car. He climbed into the passenger seat and turned to the stranger as soon as he began driving.

"So are you going to tell me your name or do I just call you buff stranger." He chuckled and threw a smirk at Logan before turning back to the road.

"Max but buff stranger works as well. What's your name?"

"Logan." Max nodded and they both fell into silence. Logan made sure to pay attention to where he was going so he could find his way back to the club in the morning. It took about ten minutes to get to the hotel Max was staying at. They went inside and rode the elevator to the 8th floor in silence. They didn't even acknowledge each other until they got to the hotel room.

As soon as the door shut Logan was pushed against the wall while Max kissed him passionately. Logan moaned into the kiss as he was lifted off the wall and carried to the bed room. Max threw him onto the bed and began ripping off Logan's clothes smirking as Logan moaned and squirmed.

When Logan was completely nude he pulled his own clothes off.

"Come here baby." Max grabbed Logan's leg and pulled him towards the end of the bed before picking him up and making him kneel on the floor. He stood in front of Logan and bobbed his erection in Logan's face.

Logan smirked up at Max before sucking on the head. Max threw his head back and let out a deep moan as Logan began to suck on his member like a pro. When Max felt his climax approaching he grabbed Logan's head to hold him in place and began furiously thrusting into Logan's mouth. Logan had honestly only done this a few times so he couldn't help but gag when Max shoved his member down Logan's throat. After a few more thrust Max pulled out and groaned as he came all over Logan's face. Logan wasn't sure if he should feel happy or annoyed about that. He never did like the taste of cum but he never liked the feel of it on his face either.

Max roughly pulled Logan up and threw him on the bed. He manhandled him onto his stomach and grinded into Logan's ass.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard baby." Logan let out a scream as Max thrust into him. He placed his hand on the headboard in order to stop him from moving forward as Max started with a fast pace. Logan grunted and shut his eyes tightly from the slight pain he was feeling. This guy was being really rough with him.

Logan cried out when Max pulled his hand back and smacked Logan's ass harshly. He did it a few more times before he grabbed the reddened area and rubbed his hand over it.

"Your ass is so tight baby. Oh god it feels so good. I bet you want it rough don't you baby. You want me to shove my dick so hard you can't even walk." Logan moaned and spread his legs wider so Max could thrust into him deeper. Max smiled at this and thrust faster making the headboard slam into the wall with every thrust.

Logan gasped when Max placed his hands on his shoulders and forced his head down against the bed. The change in angle allowed Logan's prostate to be hit dead on so he arched his back and let out a sinful moan.

"That's right take my dick. I know you love it." Logan held onto the blankets tightly as Max picked up the pace and was plowing into him mercilessly. There wasn't really anything he could do other then take the furious pounding.

"Ngh fuck!" Logan's eyes rolled back as he forcefully came. His back arched as much as it could allowing Max to push in deeper. After a few more erratic thrusts Max came forcefully into Logan's entrance. They bucked and thrust against each other finishing the last of their orgasms before Max pulled out and passed out next to Logan.

Logan took in a breath and laid down as far from Max as he could. He shut his eyes and took in a breath. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

When Logan woke up the first thing he noticed was the arm draped over him. He peered over his shoulder but wasn't able to see Max's face because it was buried into the pillow. Logan glanced at the clock and climbed out of bed when he realized it was already after three.

He stretched his muscles while he took a good look around the room. Max had a large bedroom. It was probably twice the size of the room Kendall and Logan shared. It was rather plain and had the typical bachelor pad feel.

Logan didn't think Max was going to be awake for a long time so he decided to do what he always did when he stayed at someone's place. He picked up his clothes from the floor then grabbed his bag of extra clothes. As soon as he found the bathroom he jumped in the shower. There was no way Logan could ever go home during the day because everyone thought he was still at the planetarium. So before his new partner woke up he would use their shower and change his clothes before sneaking out like he wasn't even there.

When Logan was clean and dressed he stuffed his dirty clothes in his bag and left the apartment. He checked his phone to see what kind of stores were around and he was happy to find out there was a laundry matt and a diner on the same block as the apartment complex.

He went to the laundry matt to wash his dirty clothes first. He didn't want to take so many precautions to make sure no one found out then get caught because Mrs. Knight smelled or saw something on his dirty clothes.

Once his dirty clothes were in the wash he walked over to a chair and sat down. He would have a lot more time to eat if he waited until the clothes were in the dryer. Logan had been sitting for about 15 minutes when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and smiled when he realized it was a text from Kendall.

_Hey Logie, when you get back tomorrow we should hang out just you and me. We haven't done that in a while._

_-Kendall_

Logan's heart fluttered and his smile only grew.

_Sounds great. I would love that Kendall. _

_-Logie_

Logan didn't think Kendall would text him again but a few seconds later his phone vibrated.

_XD_

_-Kendall._

Logan couldn't help but laugh at that. It wasn't anything special but that fact that Kendall was excited to hang out with Logan made him feel special. For a moment Logan could believe that Kendall actually cared for him the way Logan wanted to be cared for.

_-Logie. _

Logan again went to put his phone away only to take it out again when Kendall texted him.

_That smiley doesn't look that excited Logie…_

_-Kendall_

Logan rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle.

_**XD**_

_That better…_

_-Logie._

_Yes._

_-Kendall_

Logan shook his head again and looked up when the washing machine beeped. Logan stuck his phone in his pocket and took the clothes out of the wash. Once they were safely in the dryer Logan went to the diner knowing he had an hour before the wash would be done.

By the time Logan finished eating and drying his clothes it was about time for him to be heading back to the club. It was still a little early so there probably won't be a lot of people there but it gave Logan some time to drink and relax.

Logan called a cab from outside the laundry matt and told them to head to the club. Once he was outside the club he threw his bag back in the Big Time Rush mobile and he walked around it once to make sure there was no damage. When Logan was satisfied the car was fine he walked towards the entrance to the club and went inside.

He went straight to the bar and ordered some jungle juice (1). He didn't know why but he was in the mood to get wasted tonight. After Logan ordered another glass of jungle juice he could already feel the effects. He felt happier and more willing to do anything.

After a while more people started to show up. When the dance floor was packed Logan went straight to it ready to dance again. He wasn't really dancing with anyone in particular. He was just dancing with the rest of the mass of bodies that seemed to form around him. Every now and then a hand would touch his chest or an arm would snake around his waist. It was just a mess of limbs and Logan never knew who any of them belonged to.

When a song Logan didn't particularly like came on Logan walked back to the bar and ordered a shot. It was coming to the point that Logan didn't even see faces anymore. When a tall brunette walked up to Logan he couldn't even tell what he looked like.

"Hey sweat lips. Can I buy you a drink?" Logan chuckled like that was the funniest thing he ever heard before nodding.

"Go ahead baby." Another two shots later and Logan was absolutely trashed. He stumbled out of the club with who he now learned was Steve and called a cab. Steve was just as wasted as Logan was and even in their drunken stupor they were smart enough to know that they shouldn't be driving.

When they got to Steve's apartment complex they did their best to keep quiet. No one was around as they walked through the lobby and entered the elevator. When they got to the third floor Steve pulled Logan into a sloppy kiss. Logan wrapped his legs around Steve's waist as he lifted Logan up and carried him down the hallway. It took him a few minutes to get the door open but once inside he shut the door behind them and pressed Logan against the wall.

Logan ran his hands over Steve's shirt before he tugged on it roughly and pulled it off of Steve's body. By the time they got to his bedroom Logan had already pulled off his shirt kicked off his shoes and was working on opening his pants. Steve let him down on the ground and they both stayed quiet as they stripped off the rest of their clothes. The only thing that could be heard was their ragged breath.

When they both were naked Logan pulled Steve onto the bed with him and straddled his waist. They both began moaning as Logan moved his hips in a circular motion rubbing their erections together. When Logan laid flush against Steve's chest in order to bring their lips together Steve rolled over so Logan was on the bottom. He sucked and nipped down Logan's body making Logan moan when he sucked and nipped on his nipple.

When Steve moved to Logan's aching erection he sucked on the head before moving farther down to Logan's entrance. Logan arched his back and threw his head back as Steve pushed his tongue intro Logan's entrance.

Logan was withering and moaning as Steve moved his tongue around bringing Logan the greatest pleasure. No one had ever taken the time to do this for Logan and the feeling was overwhelming. His eyes rolled back in his head and he continued to squirm and buck as Steve held him in place and covered the walls of Logan's entrance with saliva. When Steve's tongue moved over Logan's sweet spot Logan wondered if this was how girls felt when guys did this sort of stuff to them.

"Ah god!" Logan threw his head from side to side and ran his fingers through Steve's hair. His hips were moving in sync with Steve as he continued to tunnel into Logan.

When Steve finally pulled away he crawled up Logan's body and thrust into him. After a few thrusts Logan was less than satisfied with the slow pace so he bucked his hips enticing Steve to go faster. The expert work he had done with his tongue left Logan more turned on then ever.

"Harder!" Logan threw his head back and let out a long moan when Steve started pounding into him. Logan wrapped one arm around his torso and another arm around his neck as Steve buried his face in Logan's neck.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Steve's thrusts became erratic. After a few more thrusts they both came screaming their pleasure out as Logan covered their stomachs and Steve covered Logan's insides. They rocked against each other a few times before Steve past out on top of Logan. After Logan pushed Steve off of him he rolled over onto his side and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When Logan woke up his head was pounding. By far this was the worst hang over he ever had. He stumbled out of bed and rubbed his temples until the world went back into focus. Logan looked around before he started to pick up his clothes. His clothes were all over the apartment so he really had to search to find everything. When he past a large window he did a double take.

"Oh… my… god." Logan's heart nearly stopped when he realized what he was looking at. Right outside was the Palm Woods pool. Steve lived at the Palm Woods and Logan had been too wasted to realize where he was. What were the chances of Logan hooking up with someone from the Palm Woods when he specifically picked a club that would avoid that?

Logan was far to panicked to do his usual routine so he threw on his clothes. When he couldn't find his shirt he snuck back into the bedroom and felt even more panicked when he realized he knew Steve. It was the guy Camille went on that date with when she saw kiss and tell. He was so happy it didn't work out between them because Logan would have felt ten times worse if she hooked up with Camille's boyfriend.

When Logan found his shirt he quickly left the apartment. He still had to go back to the club to get the car so he prayed he didn't run into any of his friends on the way there. Logan had been so careful for so long and he finally did something that could get him caught. Steve had been just as drunk as Logan was but there could be a chance that he could recognize him if they saw each other again. If that happened he would definitely say something and Logan would be found out. Logan just prayed Steve didn't remember anything.

* * *

Logan plopped down on the couch in 2J and sighed in relief. He managed to get the car, shower and change before anyone saw him. He already saw Steve down at the pool when he walked by the lobby but he lucky didn't see Logan.

Logan's hangover had worn off already so the head ache was gone. He still hadn't seen any of his friends in particular Kendall and he was starting to get bored. Normally he would go check the pool for them but he wasn't about to risk bumping into Steve.

When he heard someone coming down the swirly slide he was surprised to find Kendall. As soon as Kendall spotted Logan he smiled and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Logie."

"Hey."

"Something wrong?" Logan smiled at Kendall and shook his head.

"No I'm fine." They were silent for a moment before Kendall stood up and pulled Logan up with him.

"Let's go to the pool."

"I uh… but."

"No buts let's go!" Logan couldn't do anything as Kendall dragged him down to the pool. The first person he saw when he walked out of the lobby was Steve. Unfortunately he was sitting right next to James and Carlos but to Logan's relief he didn't seem to recognize Logan.

Logan's relief was short lived when he realized Steve was talking about the night before.

"Man this club is crazy! You are guaranteed to get some if you go there." Carlos and James sat up in their chairs now fully interested in Steve's story.

"What club is this?" Steve turned to James and smiled.

"It's called The Sun. It's a gay club but there are plenty of straight chicks there too." Carlos and James turned to each other and fist pounded.

"Isn't that a 21 and older club." Steve nodded and pulled his fake id out of his wallet.

"Half the time they don't even check. I was there last night and I got the nicest piece of ass." Logan tensed slightly worried. Jo rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You shouldn't talk about girls like that." Steve smirked.

"I didn't say it was a chick." She raised her eyebrows surprised. Everyone knew Steve was bi but they also knew he preferred girls. "I don't remember what he looks like but I have to say it was the best fuck of my life." Logan let out a sigh of relief. He really dodged the bullet with that one.

Everyone began groaning in disgust or telling Steve how they didn't really need to know that. Their reactions made Logan chuckle although a small part of him felt a little depressed that they were so disgusted by his one night stand.

"Isn't that so wrong Logan?" Logan turned to Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"How can someone do stuff like that. Going out and sleeping with some stranger. It's completely disgusting behavior." Now Logan felt a lot depressed. This just proved even more that Kendall could not find out about what Logan did. Logan didn't even want to think about what Kendall would think of him.

When they were done hanging out at the pool James, Carlos, and Kendall went back up to the apartment. James, Carlos, and Logan went straight to the couch to watch TV while Kendall went back to his and Logan's room. As soon as he walked in there was a strange smell lingering in the air. Kendall always had a strong sense of smell and he could smell even the most subtle scents.

The thing was that Kendall and Logan's room never smelled bad. It always smelled like a mix of strawberries and vanilla thanks to the combined smells of the two boys shampoos. Right now it smelled more like strawberries, vanilla and booze. Kendall sniffed around the room and stopped when he got to Logan's side. Right on his bed was a pile of dirty clothes that Kendall didn't even remember Logan wearing. Right as he was picking up the shirt he heard someone walk into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Your clothes stink Logan." Logan quickly grabbed his shirt from Kendall's hand and grabbed the rest of his clothes off his bed.

"Sorry. I just haven't washed them yet. We were doing a lot at the planetarium. I got sweaty." Kendall didn't say anything as Logan ran out of the room. He knew for a fact that, that was a gigantic lie. Kendall knew the difference between the smell of sweat and booze. Even when Logan did sweat a lot he never smelled.

Logan was lying to him. Logan never lied to anyone. Then again Logan didn't drink either but the alcoholic smell coming off his clothes begged to differ.

* * *

It was the end of another week and Logan was in his room getting ready. What he didn't know was that Kendall, James, and Carlos were getting ready too. Kendall got more suspicious the more he thought about it and eventually he went to Carlos and James.

"You don't seriously think anything is going on. This is Logan we're talking about." Carlos looked from James and Kendall but both their faces remained hard and unemotional.

"Yea this is Logan, which means it's easier for him to get away with doing something stupid." James nodded agreeing with Kendall. When they both looked at Carlos he let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Yea you're probably right."

"What's Kendall right about?" They jumped and turned to find Logan smiling at them. Now that they were suspicious of him they noticed for the first time that he was way too well dressed to be going to a planetarium.

"I'm right about… the corn dog fairy! I'm sorry Carlos but she doesn't exist." Carlos gave Kendall a weird look for a moment before quickly catching on.

"What! That can't be true!" Logan stared at them with a raised eyebrow for a moment before he shook his head at them.

"Ok… well I'm going now." Logan noticed the awkward silence as he walked towards the door. As soon as Logan was gone James, Carlos, and Kendall leaned forward so they were sitting closer to each other.

"So… what do we do?" James looked at Kendall expectantly. Kendall was holding his chin in his hand as he looked toward the door in thought. After another moment he shot up and held up his finger.

"We are going to do what all great men do…" Kendall ran towards the bedrooms. "Mom can James, Carlos and I go out!"

"Sure honey!" Kendall ran towards the door with James and Carlos right behind him.

"I still don't know what we're doing?"

"Carlos, we are going to follow Logan." James and Carlos both nodded. When they made it out of the elevator they ran to the parking lot. Surprising Logan still hadn't made it to the car. He really walked slow. The three boys ran to the street and hailed a taxi. When they climbed in Logan was just pulling out of the parking lot.

"Taxi!" When a cab pulled up the three boys jumped in. "Follow that car!" The driver looked at the boys for a moment before he shrugged and followed the big time rush mobile. Carlos turned to Kendall and James with a big smile on his face. "I always wanted to say that."

"Of course you did." James shook his head at his friend then went back to watching the car driving in front of him.

* * *

When Logan reached the club he parked in his usual spot and stuck his bag behind the front seat. He jumped out of the car and adjusted his clothes before he walked over to the entrance. Once inside he made his way through a large crowd of dancers that anyone could easily get lost in.

Logan took this opportunity to attach himself to the nearest male body and began grinding with them. After giving Logan a sexy smirk the young man latched onto Logan's hips and pressed them closer together. A Spanish song pumped through the speakers giving Logan's hips a fire. He moved his body to the music like he's never moved before.

Logan stared straight into the stranger's eyes as he moved his hands over their shoulder and arms. He moved his fingers gingerly down their arm until he reached the hands on his hips. Logan took a hold of his hands and placed them firmly on his backside. The man smiled at Logan and leaned forward so he could speak by his ear.

"You don't beat around the bush do you." He gave a squeeze making Logan moan.

"Nope. I'm Logan by the way." He nodded and smiled.

"Chuck." Logan chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Chuck." After that no other words were said as Logan and Chuck continued to dance. When the song changed Logan turned around and began grinding his ass into Chuck's front. He smirked to himself when he could feel Chuck rising against him.

Logan happened to glance toward the bar and noticed there were a couple of guys watching him. It was too dark to truly see their faces but he could feel all of their eyes watching him. With a smirk Logan decided to give them a show. He moved his hips in a circular motion before he bent forward then came back up so his back was flush against Chuck's. Logan then dropped down to the floor before moving back up and turning around to grind against Chuck's front.

He couldn't see them watching him anymore but hen at least knew his actions affected someone. Chuck moaned and pulled Logan flush against him. His eyes were almost black with lust as he grabbed Logan's head and smashed their lips together. Logan took charge of the kiss and forced his tongue into Chuck's mouth. He moaned as their tongues moved against each other.

When they pulled apart a string of saliva connected them. Chuck was panting heavily before he took a deep breath.

"God you're so hot Logan." Chuck grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him of the dance floor. He pulled Logan into the bathroom Logan completely forgetting about the group of guys watching him.

Instead of going for a stall Chuck lifted Logan up onto one of the sinks. They were panting heavily as they each moved to get their own clothes off. When Logan's shirt was open Chuck abandoned what he was doing and groped Logan's stomach and chest. He grabbed Logan's pecks before latching onto his nipple.

Logan arched into the touch and grappled with his belt as chuck continued his ministrations. When Logan finally got his pants open Chuck helped pull them down Logan's legs and pulled them off completely.

Logan let out a surprised gasp when Chuck suddenly bent down and took Logan completely into his mouth. Logan held onto Chuck's hair tightly and looked up at the ceiling as he cursed under his breath.

Chuck pulled off Logan with a pop and stuck to fingers in his mouth. He pulled them out slowly with a smirk before he pushed them both into Logan. Logan moaned and spread his legs wider. He scrambled for something to ground him as chuck stuck his tongue past the ring of muscles plus his two fingers.

"Shit… oh fuck ngh!" Chuck began sucking on the head of Logan's member as he stuck a third finger into Logan. He pumped them furiously in and out until Logan was clenching down and coming into his mouth.

Logan bucked his hips a few times before he came down from his orgasm. He kept his eyes shut while he tried to catch his breath but he opened them as soon as he felt his legs being lifted again.

Chuck had his pants down to his ankles as he held the back of Logan's thighs and spread Logan wide open. He positioned himself at Logan's entrance and threw his head back with a moan when he plunged in.

Logan's breath caught in his throat as he worked to adjust. Chuck had to have the biggest dick he's ever fucking in a while. After a few more seconds past Chuck pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Logan cursed loudly and let out a loud moan as Chuck continued to thrust violently into him.

"Shit you're so fucking tight." Chuck placed Logan's legs on his shoulders and buried his face in Logan's neck. Logan was basically bent in half as Chuck fucked him into oblivion.

"I'm close." Logan held tightly onto Chuck's shoulders as he increased his pace making Logan cum. Logan threw his head back staying up wide eyed as cum was forced out of him. A few thrusts later Chuck forced his dick all the way into Logan and absolutely covered his insides with cum.

Chuck hips shook and bucked as he empty into Logan. When they both came down from their orgasm Chuck pecked Logan on the lips in thanks and pulled out. He wiped his chest off with a paper towel and fixed his clothes before leaving.

Logan did the same but stayed behind to look at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were still tinted red and his hair was a little messy.

"Why would anyone love you?" Logan stared at himself for another moment before he sighed and stood up straight. When the door to the bathroom opened he immediately glanced back.

Six guys walked in eyeing Logan. It must have been the group that was watching him when he was on the dance floor.

"Hey what's your name pretty thing?" Logan looked the leader up and down before he leaned against the sink.

"Logan." He smiled and looked back at his friends.

"Well Logan, I'm Ryan. My friends and I were wondering if you were up for a little fun. Before Logan could respond one of the other guys bit his lip and looked Logan up and down.

"I'd like to run a train on this bitch." Logan scoffed in disgust. Even he had standards.

"No thanks I don't do gang bangs." Logan stepped out of the bathroom intent on going back toward the bar. As he passed the back entrance he was grabbed from behind and pulled outside. Logan struggled until he found himself being pushed face first into the hood of a car. A body leaned over him from behind and nipped his ear.

"Now you do."

* * *

"Where did he go?" Carlos stood on his toes and strained his neck to see over the heads of the crowd. They had been inside for a few minutes but already lost Logan in the crowd.

"I don't know. He must still be on the dance floor." Kendall jumped up and let out a huff when he still didn't see anyone familiar.

"Let's just go sit down. We'll see him eventually." Kendall turned to James and glared at him.

"Eventually isn't soon enough James! We need to find him now! Logan doesn't belong in here! Not my Logan!" James and Carlos looked at Kendall with raised eyebrows. "I-I mean…"

"You already told us you're in love with him we know Kendall. You don't have to be ashamed around us." Kendall swallowed and nodded. They walked over to the bar and sat down on three stools.

After a while Kendall began to take notice of the group sitting next to him. They were chatting amongst themselves making truly disgusting comments about the different people in the club. He lost count of the amount of times they used the words, slut, whore, bitch.

"Looks like that nice piece is about to get some." Kendall followed their line of vision and gasped when he spotted Logan walking into a bathroom. He didn't bother to say anything as he shot up from his seat and made his way through the crowd.

When he finally reached the bathroom he pushed the door open and froze.

Logan. his sweet Logan was having sex in the middle of a disgusting public bathroom. The place was dirty and dank and a totally different world compared to the club outside. Kendall was in complete shock. He never knew Logan was capable of something like this.

Without a word he stormed away from the bathroom only to be stopped by James.

"Did you find Logan?"

"Yea the sluts in the bathroom getting fucked." James and Carlos watched Kendall with shock as he pushed past them.

"Where are you going?" Kendall turned back to Carlos in anger.

"I'm leaving. I don't care what Logan does anymore."

"But Kendall…" Kendall didn't let Carlos finish and went to leave.

"Kendall!" Kendall groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned around. The first thing he spotted was James pointing toward the back frantically as he continued to get Kendall's attention.

Logan was being dragged through the back door. Kendall was suddenly filled with a different furry as he followed James and Carlos out the door. A small group had formed around a car and they were all cheering and screaming different insults.

"Fuck the bitch!"

"Yea!" Kendall pushed his way through the crowd until he was face to face with a horrible seen. Logan was forced face down into the hood of a car as tears streamed down his face. He was trying to push himself up but the man holding him down was strong.

He was laughing and whispering into Logan's ear as he worked to get Logan's pants off.

"get off me please!" Logan let out a sob as the man began to pull his pants down shaky legs. Before it could get any further however, the weight on him was suddenly gone. Logan turned over quickly and found the man on the ground with Kendall above him.

Kendall was throwing punch after punch at him as he shouted obscenities. After the shock wore off Logan pulled his pants back off and suddenly found himself being pulled away from the scene. James and Carlos had a hold of each of Logan's wrists as they pulled him back towards the car.

They waited less than ten minutes for Kendall to show up. He had a few cuts but other than that he was perfectly fine.

"Kendall I…"

"Shut your mouth. And get in the car." Logan flinched at Kendall's tone and quietly climbed in without another word. The drive back to the Palm Woods was silent. No one even said anything about the fact that Kendall was driving when he wasn't supposed to. When Kendall parked the car he climbed out and slammed the car door shut making Logan flinch.

He had never seen Kendall this angry before and he was afraid. His hesitation made Kendall angrier.

"Get out of the car!"

"Ok." Carlos reprimanded Kendall for yelling at Logan but Logan barely noticed his friend defending him. He could already feel tears rolling down his face.

He didn't like getting yelled at.

When they reached the apartment Mrs. Knight and Katie were sitting quietly in the kitchen. As soon as they noticed the four boys they looked at each other confused.

"Kendall what…"

"Mom can you give us a minute?" Mrs. Knight hesitated but nodded. She left the room and after getting a look from Kendall Katie left too.

When they were gone Kendall turned to face Logan. He had his arms wrapped around himself and was making sure to look anywhere but at his three friends.

"I don't even know what to say to you Logan." Logan looked up at Kendall with fear and guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I…"

That's not going to cut it this time Logan. How could you think what you were doing was a good idea. That is not the place for you and what just happened is proof! You are the last person I ever thought would do something like this! What happened to logic and responsibility! How could you ever think that was a good idea?" Kendall pointed towards James who was standing behind him. "James checked the planetarium website. They don't even have over night clubs there."

"Kendall…"

"No Logan I don't want to hear it! You lied to all of us! You lied to your friends so you could do something completely disgusting and completely illegal! You're not even allowed to be in a club like that! And do you even know how old the guy was! He looked like he was well into his 20's maybe even 30's and he almost…" Kendall trailed off. He couldn't even say it. Logan sniffed and looked toward the ground.

"I'm sorry but it's not like I wanted him to..."

"But you wanted that other guy." Logan looked up at Kendall wide eyed.

"What?"

"I saw you in the bathroom! And I bet that wasn't the first time you've had sex with someone is it?"

Logan looked away in shame.

"You just open your legs for anyone don't you!" James and Carlos looked at each other before James put a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I think that's enough Kendall."

"No it's not enough. Logan has become nothing more than a… a diseased ridden slut! It's revolting!"

"Kendall Donald Knight that's enough!" James, Carlos, and Kendall looked toward Mrs. Knight not realizing she had been listening. She put her hands on her hips and walked over to the group. "I don't know what's going on but you know better Kendall. You don't say those things about anyone." Kendall looked away from his Mrs. Knight and let out a sigh. He knew she was right.

Kendall turned toward Logan but his mouth fell shut as soon as he looked at him. Logan was looking down with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. His body was shaking and tears were rolling down his face and dripping off his chin. Even with his best efforts to keep them in Logan couldn't help the small sobs he let out.

Kendall immediately calmed. He walked over to Logan and lifted his hand up to cup his face but Logan flinched away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry I yelled but I couldn't help it. It kills me to think that you were doing that to yourself. Your better then that Logan and do you honestly think any one of those people cared about you?" Kendall was confused when his words made Logan cry more instead of less. Logan stepped away from Kendall and turned around so he wasn't facing him.

"You don't think I know that." Logan faced Kendall again. "I already know they didn't care about me! No one cares about me!" Logan ran for the door and threw it open ignoring his friends as they called his name. He ran out of the apartment and ran straight to the elevator.

Logan wait!" Kendall cursed when he just missed the elevator. He glanced up at the numbers to see where it was going before he ran for the stairs. Kendall kept climbing the floors going higher and higher until he reached the roof. When he got outside he looked around but didn't see Logan anywhere.

"I thought he would be here." Kendall sighed and bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. When he saw the numbers climbing he was sure Logan would come here. Logan always came to the roof when he was upset. "Logan?" Kendall stood and walked around.

When he rounded the corner he paused. Logan was sitting facing away from him look up at the stars. It was rare to be able to see them in the city so Logan was happy one thing good happened to him; even if it was something so small.

"Logan…" Kendall slowly moved to Logan's side and sat down. A frown came to his face when he noticed the way Logan's body tensed. "I'm sorry." Kendall let out a sigh when Logan continued to ignore him. "Talk to me... please."

"Why would you want to talk to me? I'm just a slut remember." Kendall frowned even more at the sadness in Logan's voice.

"I'm sorry I said that Logan. I just… I was really angry." Kendall scoot closer to Logan eyeing him to make sure it was ok. "I just… I care about you Logan." Logan scoffed and wiped his face.

"No you don't." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would you say that?" Logan turned his head to face Kendall.

"Because no one does." Kendall turned toward Logan and sat Indian style. He reached for Logan's hand and took it in his.

"That's not true. James, Carlos, Katie, and my mom care about you." Kendall paused and swallowed. "I care about you Logan. Logan let out a sigh and shook his head. He wasn't grasping what Kendall was insinuating.

"That doesn't matter. When we get older you're going to play hockey, James is going to be famous and Carlos is going to do… something. We'll each start our own lives. You guys will start families and be happy." Logan paused for a second as tears fell down his face. "I'm just going to be alone for the rest of my life. No one will ever love me."

"Logan…" Kendall was completely shocked. He never realized how horrible Logan was feeling. He could tell just by looking at him how afraid of being alone he was. Logan always hated being alone. He grew up in a small house but it felt so much bigger to Logan. He was by himself almost every day when he wasn't hanging out with James, Carlos, and Kendall.

If he was scared at night he didn't have anyone he could go to, to make him feel better. Logan's parents were working 24/7. He understood that they needed money at first but after a while Logan began to realize that they worked because they wanted to. They didn't want to be around Logan they didn't love him.

Since Logan's been in LA they haven't called him once. He worked his ass off in school so he could show his parents his perfect grades but they never even blinked.

(flashback)

Logan ran into his house and dropped his bag on the floor. He knelt in front of it and rummaged through until he pulled out his essay. Logan's fifth grade class did an essay on the fifty states that took each student months to do. Logan's was over 50 pages long and each page was covered with details of the national monuments, natural wonders, and some of the most wonderful things the states had to offer.

Logan worked his butt off to get a good grade so when he found out he got a perfect score he freaked. Logan was the only kid in the whole fifth grade class to get a perfect 100% and he couldn't wait to show his mom and dad. He just knew they were going to be proud of him. When Logan went into the kitchen his parents were talking and laughing. It was rare to see them out of work this yearly. Logan went over to his dad first and held the paper out to him.

"Dad look what I got on my social studies essay!" Mr. Mitchell didn't even look up.

"That's great Logan." Logan frowned.

"You didn't even look at it." Mr. Mitchell looked up for a second then looked back down at what he was reading.

"Yea great." Logan sighed and went over to his mom who was putting away the dinner she cooked. When Logan looked into the sink there were two dirty plates waiting to be washed. His frown grew even more when he realized they didn't wait for him again. He hated eating alone. Logan tugged on his mother's shirt softly and held out the paper.

"I got a perfect score on my essay mommy."

"That's nice." Logan watched as his mother walked away from him and sat on the couch where Mr. Mitchell had moved. They sat close together and watched TV like they were the only people in the world. Logan let out a sigh and walked over to the fridge.

He took a magnet off and stuck his paper on it. The white surface was covered with vacation photos, family photos and pictures of friends. It always depressed Logan because he wasn't in a single family photo. Even when he looked around the house there were pictures of his parents while his pictures sat at the bottom of the closet collecting dust.

Logan felt tears running down his face as he took out the dinner his mom made and made himself a plate. His parents never waited for him to get home or left a plate out for him to eat. Sometimes if his mother didn't make enough food Logan was stuck making his own dinner.

When Logan finished eating he placed the dish in the sink and walked towards his room. Even with the sound of the TV blasting and the sound of his parents laughing Logan was completely alone.

(End of Flashback)

The way Logan's parents treated Logan fueled the way he felt about himself. If his own parents didn't love him who would? Kendall took in a breath and moved so he was in front of Logan. He had to make Logan understand how much he cared about him.

"Logan… James, Carlos, and I will always be with you. Are friendship is too strong for us to fall apart and I… I love you too much to be away from you." Kendall was internally freaking out as Logan continued to remain silent. After a few minutes he seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Kendall swallowed and nodded. "But that can't be."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Kendall gasped.

"Y-you do?" Logan nodded. "What does that have to do with me loving you?" Logan looked down more tears coming to his eyes.

"Because the people I love never love me back." Kendall felt his heart plummet at Logan's defeated tone. He really hated that Logan thought about himself like this. Without another though Kendall surged forward and pulled Logan's lips to his.

Logan gasped but then melted into the kiss. When Kendall licked his bottom lip Logan parted his lips and allowed Kendall to insert his tongue. Kendall explored Logan's mouth running his tongue over every spot that made Logan moan. When their tongues met Kendall moaned at the warm.

Kendall held Logan's face as they continued to move their lips together. Reluctantly Kendall pulled away. Logan slowly opened his eyes and stared at Kendall. Logan was searching Kendall's eyes for some short of answer. It scared him when he couldn't find one.

"You really mean it?" Kendall nodded and cupped Logan's face.

"I do. I love you." Logan only saw truth in Kendall words. He slowly moved closer to Kendall watching him wearily. Kendall chuckled and pulled Logan the rest of the distance. He wrapped his arms around Logan and held him close. When Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck Kendall smiled and buried his face in Logan's hair.

Logan's mind was buzzing with thoughts as Kendall's hold on him tightened. It didn't make sense that Kendall loved him. Logan wasn't supposed to find love. He always knew he was going to be one of the unlucky ones to be alone for their whole life.

When Kendall whispered "I love you" into Logan's ear Logan truly realized that he had been wrong.

Logan buried his face in Kendall's neck and began sobbing again. He was crying to the point that it was hard for him to breath and the fact that he wasn't crying alone made him cry even more. He spent so much time trying to find someone to take away his pain and take away his loneliness. It was a breath of fresh air to know that that person was right under his nose all along.

"I-I love y-you Kendall" Kendall smiled knowing that Logan wasn't crying from sadness anymore. When Logan was finally calmed down enough Kendall pulled away from the hug and cupped his face.

"Please tell me this is the end of your clubbing days." Logan looked down and nodded. He honestly didn't think he would ever think of that place again.

* * *

When everything was over Logan was so much happy. Even though he was grounded for eternity and had to go through the humiliation of getting tested for every disease under the sun (don't worry he's clean) and even though everyone now knows what he'd been doing Logan was happy. He had Kendall now and Kendall made sure that Logan was happy. He left him love notes everyday and bought Logan flowers even when he told Kendall he didn't have to. Kendall reminded Logan everyday how much he cared about him and promised him that he would never be alone.

Even though Logan was the farthest thing from a virgin Kendall and Logan decided to wait. They wanted their first time to be special. They wanted it to show how much they loved each other and how much they knew each other. Logan was done sleeping with strangers. He didn't need others to make Logan feel better about himself.

Kendall was doing that for him and when they finally felt like the time was right it would be one of the most memorial nights of their lives.

**A/N: Done! Well I hope you like the changes.**

**I have no idea what that is but my friends talk about it all the time. It supposedly gets you really drunk really quick. Oh college…**


End file.
